Sans encombre ? Plus ou moins
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: Cette mission dans ce lycée devait se passer sans encombre, se disait Jenko. "infiltrer les dealers et trouver les fournisseurs." Juste quelques règles à respecter: ne pas coucher, ne pas se faire virer, pas d'alcool et de drogue. Il avait briser la troisième, était à la limite de la deuxième, quant à la première… Jenko/Erik
1. Prologue

Pairing : Jenko /Eric

Genre : Humour, Romance

**Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient et encore heureux.**

**Warning : utilisation de langage grossier.**

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai vu le film hier, et évidemment après un film que j'ai plutôt bien aimé je vais chercher des fics. Et malheureusement je n'en ai pas trouvé… Donc, je me suis lancé. Mais je suis là seule à avoir vu LA scène entre Jenko et Eric ? Lors de la soirée.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

« Eric… s'il te plait »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas aussi... »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

Eric s'approcha plus prêt de Jenko, souffla contre son cou et l'effleura doucement des bouts des lèvres. Le plus vieux ne fit rien mais résista de toutes ses forces.

Oui il voulait craquer, basculer ce jeune lycéen contre le canapé et l'embrasser comme il se devait. Mais il ne devait surtout pas le faire !

_Résiste Jenko, résiste, tu peux le faire !_

« Brad… »

Et voilà qu'Eric utilisait cette voix sensuelle, et qu'il avait collé son corps contre le sien. Lui susurrant des mots assez crus. Jenko n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jeune homme comme lui pouvait dire autant de chose de façon directe. Ok, à son âge il n'était pas un Saint mais pas à ce point. Il le chauffait carrément et non il n'était pas insensible loin de là, à en juger la bosse dans son pantalon qui grossissait de plus en plus.

« Oh je vois qu'on est aussi chaud… » Fit Eric avec un petit rire.

Jenko décida que c'était trop, la limite avait été dépassée depuis un petit moment et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes – oui de secondes- avant qu'il craque vraiment. Et merde personne ne pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin !

Il se leva d'un coup, surprenant Eric qui le regarda abasourdit.

Jenko fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Eric je ne peux pas ! Et que va penser Doug ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que fait Doug dans cette histoire… » Fit Eric pantois, mais quelque peu déçu. « Si tu le prends comme ça. »

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais il s'arrêta prêt de Jenko, et puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer doucement :

« C'est bien dommage… »

Il se recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux une dernière fois. Ce regard, ce regard qui rendait fou le policier depuis plusieurs mois…

_« Fuck it ! _»

Et sur ces derniers mots Jenko attrapa Eric pour le plaquer contre le mur et de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Il allait sans doute – quasi sur même – avoir de gros soucis, sans doute se faire éjecter de la mission mais il oublia tout quand il entendit un gémissant sortir des lèvres du lycéen.

_Fuck !_


	2. un lycée pas comme les autres

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Dans les premiers chapitres je vais devoir reparler des grandes scènes du film, mais en rajoutant quelque petites modification. Désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas passé par ma Beta :(

* * *

**Un lycée pas comme les autres.**

* * *

Jenko était plutôt enthousiaste de la mission qu'on leurs avait assignés. Infiltrer un lycée pour démanteler un réseau de revente de drogue. Ce qui lui plaisait particulièrement dans cette mission était évidemment qu'ils allaient retourner au lycée.

Le lycée, une époque qui lui semblait si lointaine mais à la fois proche car il en avait garder de bon souvenir. Peut être pas pour Schmidt mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

Certes le premier jour il avait merdé en frappant ce gamin, mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était gay hein ! A son époque, enfin quand il était au lycée, les gays… se voyaient de loin…

Loin de là les stéréotypes, mais appelons un chat, un chat. Et maintenant il en payait plus ou moins les conséquences : il se retrouvait à suivre les cours de science. Dire qu'il avait envie de se tirer une balle était un euphémisme. Il avait juste envie de se jeter par la fenêtre !

Déjà un mois qu'il était là, et les deux policiers en infiltration n'avaient pas encore avancé. Le capitaine Dickson avait été claire « infiltrer les dealers et trouver les fournisseurs », ni plus ni moins. Encore fallait-il qu'ils trouvent les dealers mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

Jenko pensait que les têtes de science pourraient le mener sur une piste, mais même là aucune information. Ils étaient plutôt difficile d'approche, il y avait bien Cheveux frisés, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Zack ? Mais il n'avait encore obtenu aucune information.

« Brad, s'il te plait peux-tu venir m'aider installer le rétroprojecteur ? »

Jenko sorti de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi lui !? Sa prof le regarda avec un grand sourire en papillonnant des yeux.

Alors cette là ! Depuis le premier jours elle lui faisait des avances. Sans aucune discrétion, d'ailleurs il fut étonné que personne dans la classe ne fasse la remarque.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait tache dans cette classe de nerd, et qu'il était plutôt séduisant, même à tomber mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il était sensé avoir 18 ans, elle n'avait donc pas honte ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la prof qui tenait le rétroprojecteur dans les mains, elle le lui tendit tout en caressant allégrement ses doigts.

« Madame… » Fit Jenko mal à l'aise.

« Oui Brad ? »

Devait-il lui dire comme ça ? Il se tourna vers la classe qui les regardaient comme ci de rien était. Allo ! Quelqu'un pour l'aider !

« Non, non rien… »

« Bien, tu peux l'installer là. »

Jenko soupira, mais lui installa son truc avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Du coté de Schmidt, il essayait de trouver un moyen d'intégrer la bande des gens cools. Ils les avaient remarqué depuis le premier jour et malheureusement Jenko avait frappé l'un d'eux ou comment mal commencer l'année. Jenko et ses actions irréfléchies… Schmidt pouvait en faire tout un recueil. Cependant ces dernières années il pouvait dire que Jenko était devenu son meilleur ami, ils se complétaient totalement.

Schmidt, le cerveau et Jenko les muscles. Une fine équipe mine de rien, mais une fine équipe qui n'arrivait pas à avancer dans leur enquête.

Schmidt avait des cours de théâtre, ce genre d'activité qui le révulsait déjà au lycée mais là c'était encore pire parce que non seulement c'était imposé et en plus il n'avait aucun sens artistique. Mais il n'allait pas ce plaindre, Molly était aussi dans ce cours. Cette jeune blonde avec un style totalement banal, pas vraiment sexy en soit mais qui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de l'agent. Mais il ne fit rien, de toute manière il n'avait pas le droit de franchir la ligne. Et puis, il fallait ajouter qu'elle avait déjà un copain.

Déjà un mois qu'il partageait les cours avec elle et il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui parler, mais aujourd'hui il franchirait le pas, peu être qu'elle pourrait lui donner de précieuse information…

« Hey ! »

Molly se retourna et le dévisagea. C'était mal parti !

« Je… Je sais qu'on se connaît pas, et que les autres pensent que… »

Schmidt s'embrouillait. Molly le regardait sans réel intérêt, et le policier continuait à s'emmêler.

Cependant au bout d'un moment, Schmidt réussi à avoir non seulement le numéro de téléphone du dealer mais aussi un sourire de Molly !

Enfin un début de piste ! Il allait pouvoir avancer. Il envoya rapidement un texto à Jenko. Il avait encore du mal avec le système des texto. Non il n'était pas de la vieille école mais un coup de fil était franc et direct, contrairement au texto enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Quand Jenko reçu le texto, il crut que la délivrance avait enfin décidé de se montrer ! Il venait de faire un grand _fuck you_ à son QCM ! Sans regret évidemment et sa chère professeur essayait encore de le séduire en corrigeant son test tout en se cambrant de manière exagéré, et encore une fois personne pour voir ça !

Au moment où il quittera ce lycée, il allait leur démontrer par a + b que leur prof était une pédophile ou alors, il l'arrêterait. Ca serait plus simple au final…

Mais pas le temps de penser ça, il quitta la classe rapidement pour rejoindre son coéquipier dans les couloirs. Ils coururent direction la salle informatique, Schmidt en profita pour résumer à Jenko comment il avait pu récupérer le numéro, en omettant de parler de Molly bien sure.

Quelles ne furent pas leurs surprises quand ils découvrirent qui était le dealer dans ce lycée.

Le chef des gens cools. Erik.


	3. un début mouvementé

Où Jenko et Schmidt prennent la HFS et que Jenko rencontre Erik totalement par hasard...

**Warning** : langage grossier. (en faite je mets un warning on ne sait jamais, mais je vois le film comme un film d'adolescent, où le langage est loin d'être formel ou soutenu)

* * *

**Un début mouvementé**

* * *

Ce que Jenko n'avait pas anticipé, tout comme Schmidt, c'est que lorsqu'ils verraient Erik pour avoir des informations sur le trafic, ils allaient devoir la consommer.

Ok ils comptaient l'acheter mais pas la prendre et surtout pas devant Erik.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils allaient passer par les 5 phases de la HFS et les résultats furent plutôt mouvementés.

Entre le début où ils avaient essayés de se faire vomir mutuellement, un vrai cauchemar, puis le moment où ils avaient vu le professeur sous les deux premières phases. Les deux policiers s'étaient ensuite séparer, Jenko était retourné en classe et avait démontré par une série de « 4 » la liaison des molécules liés entre elles dans une toiles de caméristes, et il avait finit par un grand _« fuck you »_, extrêmement fière de ce qu'il avait fait. Schmidt ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait participé au entrainement de l'équipe d'athlétisme de l'école, et inévitablement ce fut un cataclysme. Cependant il s'était fait remarquer par la bande d'Erik.

Jenko repêcha Schmidt dans le lac en fin de journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu ? » Schmidt jeta un oeil sur son coéquipier assis à ses cotés. « si on ne se fait pas virer on aura de la chance. »

« Je ne sais pas… »Jenko avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, et essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ces dernières émotions.

« Hahah vous avez déchirés !»

Les deux flics levèrent la tête pour voir Erik, grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit de sa bande de potes. Jenko releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Erik qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Vous êtes cools les mecs » fit Molly en riant, et elle entraina avec elle son copain, et le reste de la bande.

« Mec t'a entendu ça ! » fit Schmidt heureux « on est des mecs coooools. »

Mais Jenko n'écoutait pas, il continua de regarder au loin Eric qui se retournait de temps en temps. Il se passait quoi au juste?

« Je comprends rien à ce lycée. »

Il y avait une chose que Jenko avait remarqué depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, c'est que _ce _Erik l'observait. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Il les avait déjà appelé « cafard » quand ils étaient venus récupérer la drogue, leur demandant si ils étaient des flics et oui ils avaient paniqué. Mais bien avant ça, il avait sentit les regards qui se faisaient de moins en moins discret…

Deux jours plus tard, Jenko et Schmidt durent faire un compte rendu à Dickson, évidemment cela se passa mal. Ils avaient pu dresser un tableau plutôt bien d'ailleurs, un peu comme dans les séries policières, avec des fils de couleur, des photos. Ce qui les avaient impressionnées eux même mais qui n'impressionna pas du tout leur chef. Dickson se moqua d'eux et s'énerva en demandant si ils avaient trouvé les fournisseurs.

Et pour rajouter une couche, Lisa et Lili leur parlèrent de leur enquête qu'elles venaient tout juste de boucler_. Cool._

Finalement Jenko prit la décision de se concentrer de nouveau sur le club de science. Ces boutonneux pouvaient quand même lui apprendre quelque chose non ? Schmidt avançait bien et ça commencer à l'énerver.

Mais en parlant avec eux, et en rentrant de force dans la salle de classe, la seule chose qu'il apprit, fut qu'ils aimaient jouer au _Bakugan_ et que l'un d'eux pouvait tracer les téléphones.

_Cool…_

« Organisons une soirée ! » Fut l'idée que Schmidt sortit lors du déjeuner. Jenko le regarda pas trop sur de comprendre.

« Tu ne préfère pas qu'on les infiltre à deux ? » répondit le plus grand en lançant un regard vers la table du groupe d'Eric. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il croisa le regard du plus jeune, qui lui fit un grand sourire en coin.

« Tu m'écoute ! »

Jenko reporta son attention sur son collègue. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait…

« Non, une fête sera parfait, j'en parle à Molly qui va en parler à Erik ect ect »

« Et tes parents ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Au contraire Jenko avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter, même si cette soirée était l'occasion en or de mettre un traceur dans le portable d'Erik.

Le soir venu, Jenko décida d'aller faire un tour et laisser Schmidt se débrouiller avec Molly pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être la. Et puis faire un tour de jogging lui ferait sacrément du bien !

Il s'habilla vite fait, et ayant prévenu les parents de Schmidt il quitta la maison. C'était que ces parents là étaient assez collants, le prenant tel leurs fils. Ils étaient adorable il n'y avait rien à redire sur ça cependant.

Après une trentaine de minutes il s'arrêta prêt d'une station service, une bonne bière lui ferait du bien. Jenko rentra dans la station prit une bière à l'unité, la paya et sortit rapidement.

« Brad ? »

Jenko s'arrêta net, alors qu'il allait de nouveau prendre une gorgé de sa bière.

_Et merde…_

Erik était là, à la station entrain de faire son plein. Quelle drôle de coïncidence… ! Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, Jenko ne savait pas quoi dire qui pourrait le mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable.

« Assez âgés pour pouvoir s'acheter de l'alcool sans soucis ? » Eric posa la question en faisant un geste vers la bière.

« Haha… Non… Tu sais… Fausse carte d'identité » Il essaya de trouver une excuse, mais ce gamin était un peu trop intelligent pour lui. Eric finit son plein et passa à coté de Jenko pour aller payer

« Tu me paye une bière aussi ? »

_Et merde… _

Une fois le plein payer ainsi que le pack de bière, Eric se proposa de raccompagner le policier. En chemin ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc :

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu es une fausse carte d'identité, t'a bien l'air d'un mec qui fraude quand il en a besoin » s'amusa Erik en buvant une grosse gorgé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Jenko évita son regard.

« Depuis le premier jour, je le sentais en faite ! »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé pour cette fois là, je ne savais…Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était gay ? »

Eric se mit à rire à gorge déployée alors qu'il s'affalait contre le dossier du banc.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à Tommy ! »

« Vous êtes bizarre dans ce lycée… »

Erik le dévisagea, fit un soupir avant de continuer :

« Tu sais quoi, Brad, je suis désolé… On n'a pas commencé sur de bonne base toi et moi.»

Il y avait encore quelques personnes dans le parc à cette heure ci, beaucoup de gens qui promenaient leur chiens, ou alors quelque jeunes qui fumaient leurs joints pensant qu'on ne les voyait pas.

Erik s'était approché de Jenko sur le banc, celui ci le sentit et se tourna vers lui surpris :

« J'aurais pas du vous donner la HFC comme ça, sachant qu'on était encore à l'école mais c'était trop tentant ! »

« Tu nous a bien foutu dans la merde quand même ! Je sais même pas pourquoi le proviseur ne nous est pas viré. »

« Peut être parce qu'il n'a pas entendu parler de cette histoire… »

« Ah ouais ? Avec tout le bordel que moi et S…Doug avons fait, je vois pas comment ! Doug a finit dans le lac.»

« Oh, crois moi, il n'a pas entendu. Je suis pardonné ? »

Erik avait de nouveau ce sourire, ce sourire chaleureux qu'il faisait qu'à Jenko.

Le policier déglutit. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que le lycéen flirtait avec lui, et il ne fallait pas se mentir Eric était mignon et charmant. Mais il allait sur ces 18 ans donc stop ! Jenko faisait partit de cette catégorie de personne que les gens aiment appelé bisexuel, même si il l'était, il n'était pas pédophile non mais oh !

Ce lycée allait le rendre fou.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se leva prenant de la distance avec le dealer. Quand soudain le téléphone d'Erik sonna. Ce dernier s'excusa avant de décrocher, mais à l'expression qu'il affichait, ça ne sentait pas bon…

« Oui…Ok, j'arrive ! »

Eric se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa voiture :

« Je te dépose ? »

Jenko ne fit pas prier, mais il resta silencieux. Il devait sérieusement penser à ça…

Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Schmidt pour l'embêter ! Quelle surprise de voir qu'il était encore au téléphone avec Molly, c'était juste trop tentant.

Après la conversation, Schmidt se tourna vers Schmidt énervé:

« Mec ! Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ? »

« Rien, juste fait un petit tour. »

Schmidt l'observa de manière suspicieuse, avant d'hausser les épaules et de quitter la chambre à l'appelle de sa mère.

Jenko fit un grand soupir avant de se jeter sur son matelas. Il se mit à repenser à Eric, et à la façon dont il lui avait dit au revoir.

_Et merde… _


	4. un jeu dangereux

Déjà un merci pour les gens qui me lisent ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait intéresser quelque personne, étant donné le peu, très peu de fic sur ce fandom… C'est dur de se sentir isolé sur le un bateau, bref…

Où Erik propose une sortie à Jenko.

* * *

** Un jeu dangereux.**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et l'enquête avançait doucement. Les deux policiers mettaient surtout leur espoir d'en apprendre davantage lors de la soirée. Entre temps, Jenko continuait à fréquenter les nerds. D'ailleurs il se surprenait de pouvoir rester avec eux, ils n'étaient pas méchants mais comme on lui avait appris en école de police, il fallait s'adapter quel que soit la situation. Non parce que, jamais à l'époque du lycée il aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

Mais cependant il y avait une chose qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans savoir quoi faire. Il devrait peut être en parler à Schmidt, mais il avait peur que son collègue ne comprenne pas la situation. Ou alors lui explique que c'était juste une phase, un peu comme lui et Molly. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Sérieusement ? Molly ! En plus d'être une gamine, elle avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il aurait compris si ça avait été Kat, l'une des pompom girl. Une jolie brune, aux mensurations parfaite. Mais Molly… bon on parlait de Schmidt aussi, donc fallait pas pousser trop loin.

Bref. Molly était banal, et puis elle ne faisait aucune avance à son collègue contrairement à Erik. Ce dernier n'était même plus discret. Quand Jenko avait le malheur de le croiser dans le couloir, le jeune dealer en profitait pour le coincer contre un mur et lui parler. Certes on ne pouvait pas clairement appeler ça du flirt mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui voulait tout dire. Cela déconcerté totalement Jenko, mais Erik était tout de même quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il était président du club journal et était un fan des Atlantic. Il aimait voyager et cuisiner. La cuisine italienne était son créneau, d'ailleurs il avait laissé entendre à Jenko qu'il lui cuisinerait un jour un bon plat.

Ce à quoi le policier avait répondu que les pizzas lui suffisait amplement.

Il aurait peut être du se taire.

Jenko sortit de la classe de science en suivant le petit groupe, son sac sur une épaule quelque peu fatigué. Il avait essayé de comprendre le cours sur les fractions moléculaires, mais autant se tirer une balle ça irait plus vite. Le programme des lycéens d'aujourd'hui était plutôt élevé, ou alors c'était qu'il était nul. Mais il préférait la première option.

« Brad ! On va aller dans la salle repos pour faire une partie de Beyblade, tu viens avec nous ? » Demanda Zack en sortant de la salle de classe.

« Non, il est déjà occupé ! »

Le petit groupe se retourna et vit Erik devant eux, un petit sourire sur le visage. Jenko le dévisagea, mais il n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose, que les autres partirent sans demander leur reste.

« Occupé ? » demanda le policer en levant les sourcils.

« Oui.. » Puis il montra deux tickets. « Deux place pour le match des Atlantic contre Eagles DC »

« Et ? »

« Et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble ? » Continua Erik en croisant les bras, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas… » Fit Jenko sans réfléchir, mais il se reprit rapidement quand quelque chose le percuta, « mais le match des Atlantic c'est aujourd'hui ! Et dans 2 heures non ? »

Erik haussa les épaules :

« Et alors ? Crois moi, j'ai du eu mal à dégoter ces places. »

Autour d'eux les élèves continuaient leurs aller et venu. Jenko observa autour de lui. Où était Schmidt quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il voulait vraiment aller à ce match de basket. Les Atlantic contre les Eagles, un match qualitatif pour le championnat régionaux ! Deux grande équipes qui plus est. Mais le seul bémol était les cours. Si il séchait et qu'il se faisait prendre, il allait avoir de gros soucis. En plus il avait un cours avec_ l'Autre_.

Elle allait voir qu'il était absent. Alors que Jenko était pris dans ses pensées, Erik continuait à le regarder mais le dévisagea rapidement face au silence de celui ci:

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne me dit pas que t'a peur de sécher ! »

« Je ne peux pas… Et puis pourquoi tu n'emmènes Molly, ou l'un de tes potes hein ? »

Erik le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en rentrant dans son espace vital, puis lui dit doucement :

« Parce que je veux y aller avec toi ! »

Jenko se mit à frissonner. Ce gamin de 18 ans, lui proposait un rencard. _Merde !_

La sonnerie le tira de sa rêverie, il ne pouvait tout même pas se mettre dans les problèmes pour une histoire de basket, même si, même si il en avait terriblement envie !

« Quel cours tu as ? »

« Madame Griggs, et crois moi, elle verra très vite que je ne suis pas là »

« C'est la prof de science et vie ? Ok. Attend moi là. »

Puis il prit la direction de la salle classe, il se retourna et refit signe à Jenko ne pas bouger.

Cependant le policier ne mit pas longtemps avant de revoir Erik revenir vers lui, tout sourire. Il avait réussit à négocier ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? D'ailleurs Jenko se doutait que le jeune homme avait un contact avec le directeur de l'école ou une personne de l'administration. Il lui avait fait entendre ça. Mais il aura l'occasion de lui poser la question plus tard.

« Alors ? » demanda le policier.

« Et bien, on va pouvoir y aller, je ne veux pas rater le début du match » à cela Erik se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Jenko le retint par le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et vis à vis de Griggs? »

« C'est ok… Je ne crois pas qu'on soit encore assez proche pour que je dévoile mes petits secrets. On y va ? »

« Ta voiture ou la mienne ? »

« J'ai vu que tu en avais une assez classe, malgré les émissions de CO2 et les dangers qu'elle peut… »

Jenko interrompit le jeune homme en le tirant par le bras. Peut être que cet après midi lui ferait du bien, et puis ça lui permettra de se rapprocher davantage d'Erik. Uniquement dans le sens professionnel, bien sure !

Le match des Atlantic DC contre les Eagles était au delà de leurs espérances. Un match rythmé, passionnant avec deux équipes qui se donnèrent à fond et des dunks à foison. Les deux équipes étaient réputées pour leurs joueurs à très grandes tailles, ainsi que pour les nombreux paniers à 3 points. Assis au premier rang, ils profitèrent pleinement du match, Jenko aimait débattre avec Erik sur les diverses techniques des joueurs. Le jeune dealer était un passionné. Jenko l'observa en souriant doucement alors qu'Erik faisait par de ses pensées sur la dernière action, mais quelque instant après Erik croisa son regard et ne le quitta pas. Ils se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Jenko sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur battre trop rapidement, alors qu'Erik le gratifia une nouvelle fois de ce sourire chaleureux dont lui seul avec le secret, mais un coup de sifflet les coupèrent de leur monde. Pas un mot ne fut échangé par la suite.

La fin du match se termina par la victoire des Atlantic. Ils eurent du mal à l'avoir d'ailleurs. Alors qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, encore content du bon match qu'ils venaient de voir, Jenko reçu un coup de téléphone : Schmidt.

« Oui ? »

« _Mec t'es ou ? On m'a dit que tu avais du partir d'urgence car les pompiers volontaires avaient besoin de toi ? _»

Jenko se tourna vers Erik en le dardant du regard, celui ci haussa les épaules innocemment comme ci il était au courant de rien.

_« Mec depuis quand tu fais parti des pompiers…bref où es-tu ? »_

Devait il dire qu'il avait séché les cours pour aller voir un match avec Erik ? Il connaissait son coéquipier, il ne prendrait pas la nouvelle comme bonne, mais plutôt comme ci on l'avait trahi ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Erik en profita pour s'avancer prêt de lui, et de rentrer de nouveau dans espace vital. Jenko le regarda de haut, Erik et son putain de sourire qui le perturbait. _Fuck_

_« Jenko ? »_

« J'ai…j'ai du m'absenter. Rentre comme tu peux ! On s'appelle plus tard ! »

_« Quoi ? Eh mais… »_

Et il coupa court à la conversation. Erik était toujours prêt de lui, ce qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Mais il était conscient de ce qui lui faisait ? Erik continua de l'observer un instant sans demander ce que voulait son frère, car il savait qu'Erik savait que c'était Schmidt au téléphone. Jenko allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un héla le jeune dealer. Le policier se retourna pour voir devant lui un des joueurs des Atlantic, un jeune afro américain qui faisait sa taille. Le joueur s'approcha d'Erik avant de le prendre dans les bras pour une étreinte fraternel.

« Pete ! Très bon match, pas facile face au Eagles mais bien mené » fit Erik content de voir le nouveau venu.

« Merci mec ! Je suis content que tu sois venu… et pas tout seul. »

Le grand Pete se tourna vers Jenko, et lui fit un sourire sans équivoque. Jenko le regarda à son tour abasourdit. Avait-il raté un épisode ? Erik continuait de le fixer avant de parler :

« Pete je te présente Brad McQuaid, mon petit ami. »

HUM ! Attendez. _QUOI ?_

Jenko avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que Pete l'observa de bas en haut avant de prendre Erik à part pour lui parler de deux trois choses. Le policier les regarda…Stop ! Il ne l'avait tout de même pas présenter comme son… _**non !**_

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le basketteur prit congé mais salua tout de même Erik par un nouvelle étreinte fraternel puis passa devant Jenko pour lui serrer la main, et partit. Mais en route il se tourna vers les deux hommes pour crier :

« T'as bon gout mon pote ! »

Erik pointa son pouce en l'air pour approuver. Ca en était trop pour le policier ! Il se jeta sur Erik quelque instant après : « C'est quoi ça ? Tu me demandes de sécher les cours pour venir voir un match de basket… »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas aimé ? » l'interrompit le plus jeune.

« … Puis tu me présente à l'un de tes potes en tant que petit ami ? Sans parler des derniers jours. Tu cherches quoi exactement ? »

Le sourire arrogant d'Erik avait disparut. C'était comme si il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'en empêchait. Jenko continua de l'observer, mais Erik resta silencieux.

« Juste te connaître », répondit au bout d'un moment le plus jeune.

« Me connaître en…agissant comme ça ? » non, il allait pas dire en _flirtant avec moi_.

Erik haussa de nouveau les épaules, mais très vite son sourire arrogant réapparut, il profita que Jenko l'es coincé pour retourner la situation a son avantage. Il posa ses deux mains contre les mains du policier qui se figea. Puis il se rapprocha pour se coller contre lui et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, te connaître davantage… »

Puis il se mit sur la pointe tes pieds en avançant son visage de celui de Jenko qui ne bougeait pas. Quant au policier, il était comme paralysé. Oui il voyait bien qu'Erik allait l'embrasser sous peu, et qui plus est il était actuellement dans ses bras…Rectification, Erik l'avait serré contre lui ! Nuance !

Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! _Fallait arrêter ça ! __**Immédiatement !**_

Il déglutit avant de repousser gentiment le plus jeune en le prenant par les épaules. Il baissa la tête pour se reprendre. Merde il avait faillit craquer !

« Non ! » puis il releva le regard sur Erik qui était…indéchiffrable. Comme ci il était déçu… Non Il avait bien fait ! « T'es pas sensé avoir une copine ? »

« Qui ça ? Molly ? »

Erik se mit soudainement à rire.

« Pas vraiment, elle fait ce qu'elle veut comme moi je fais ce que je veux. Et puis tu crois que je ne vois que ton frère est attaché à elle ? Quant à moi… »

Il se pencha de nouveau sur Jenko pour l'embrasser rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps au policer d'agir :

« Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! »

Et il partit, laissant un Jenko étourdit, totalement pantois et dont les mots avait disparut.

Que devait-il faire sérieusement ? Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il était perdu.


	5. Let's get the party starting

**Let's get the party starting**

* * *

La préparation de la soirée se fut assez rapidement, comme Schmidt le pensait, le bouche à oreille avait bien fonctionné. Molly en parla autour d'elle, à Erik, à Tommy – oui le policier avait finalement réussi à retenir les noms de la petite bande autour. Et très vite, la moitié du lycée fut au courant.

Cependant, qui disait bonne soirée, disait alcool, de quoi fumer et surtout de la musique. Les deux premiers furent assez facile à avoir et sans problèmes, un tour au _Total wine_, pour se fournir en fût. Et pas besoin de montrer patte blanche. Quant à la drogue, un petit tour en réserve de police et c'était bouclé. Cependant, ils avaient hésité entre de l'herbe ou de la cocaïne, mais bon, c'était des gamins, il ne fallait pas l'oublier… Il n'allait pas ajouter d'autre problèmes. Déjà qu'ils enfreignaient plusieurs règles de Dickson, fallait pas pousser non plus.

Quant aux parents de Schmidt, ils furent facilement _expulsés_, ce qui étonna tout de même Jenko. On leur avait proposé une sortie en ville, et ils ne rechignèrent guère longtemps. Si cela avait ses propres parents, il aurait du négocié et encore pas sur que son père tombe dans le panneau aussi facilement, du à son éducation militaire.

Après avoir réunit tout ce qui fallait, ils commencèrent à préparer les diverses boissons à base de rhum et de la nourriture. Schmidt observa du coin de l'œil son coéquipier, celui-ci était comme perdu dans ses pensées, étranger. Cependant, il avait bien remarqué que ces derniers jours Jenko était un peu comme bizarre et que celui était devenu assez proche d'Erik. Il se demandait comment d'ailleurs. Ca lui était arrivé de voir Erik et Jenko discutaient dans les couloirs du lycée : Jenko a son casier entrain de ranger ses affaires, et Erik à coté discutant.

Etaient-ils devenus amis ? Mais Schmidt avait remarqué autre chose, le jeune dealer observait souvent à la dérober son coéquipier. Peut être qu'il se doutait que Jenko était un policier. Le jeune homme était malin… Beau et très malin.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, c'était le téléphone de Jenko. Schmidt le guetta, le plus grand avait un drôle sourire en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Une petite amie ? Jenko s'excusa au prêt de son coéquipier avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller dans le jardin. Une conversation privée ? Ok Schmidt voulait savoir, il avait une petite amie et il ne lui avait même pas dit ? Quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu en trouver une aussi ? On parlait de Jenko là, ce type qui au lycée avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait, mais… qui n'avait tout même pas pu aller au bal de fin d'année.

Schmidt s'approcha du jardin pour espionner. Il vit Jenko faire les cents pas, une main nerveuse dans les cheveux mais un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Pour que tu me saute dessus comme la dernière fois ? Non ça ira. » Entendit-il, puis Jenko se mit à rire.

« Non, je suis occupé, je dois aider Doug pour ce soir, je te rappelle que c'est aussi chez moi. »

Schmidt continua d'observer, Jenko semblait nerveux, un peu comme lui avec Molly. Aurait-il vraiment trouvé une copine ? Il venait de l'appeler par son nom d'emprunt. Donc c'était bien quelqu'un du lycée. Malgré ce que Dickson leur avait formellement dit. Jenko était pourtant quelqu'un qui respecté les règles. Qui que cela pouvait être, la personne serait sans doute là ce soir, il suffirait qu'il le piste pour en savoir plus.

Jenko revint quelque instant après, puis il informa son coéquipier qu'il devait sortir, une course de dernière minute semblait-il. Schmidt n'en demanda pas davantage.

Cette histoire l'intrigua, mais il n'y pensa plus quand il reçu un nouveau sms de Molly. Ah Molly…!

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein ! Les deux coéquipiers étaient plutôt fière d'eux, ils avaient réussi à ramener énormément de monde. Le bouche à oreille était vraiment une chose extraordinaire. Les voilà entouré d'une tribu de lycéen qui buvait, fumer, danser, s'embrasser et sans doute coucher quelque part dans la maison. Mais Jenko ne **voulait pas savoir. **Il voyait dans un coin de la cuisine les Nerds prendre gout à la fête, et il continua à observer le petit monde en buvant sa bière tranquillement. Il y avait de jolies filles qui n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des clins d'œil et des regards plus que suggestive. Loin d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait, vu comment elles étaient habillées. Même si il aurait pu s'amuser avec plusieurs d'entre elle, il avait en tête un certain dealer. Il but une énorme gorgée.

Erik. En plus d'être beau, malin, était surtout tenace. Après le match de basket, Erik était partit avec son ami basketteur. Ce n'était pas plus mal au final, Jenko se voyait mal être dans la voiture avec le lycéen après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était laissé embrasser ! Et il avait aimé ça… Par la suite il avait finit dans un bar, où il avait bien bu, puis il avait rencontré Kat ? Ou Leen ? Il ne se rappelait plus du nom, mais avant de rentrer chez les Schmidt il avait pu finir la soirée en charmante compagnie.

Le lendemain Erik était venu s'excuser, et pour se faire pardonner l'avait inviter – de nouveau – au restaurant. Un restaurant italien, dont les propriétaires connaissaient assez bien le jeune homme.

Erik n'avait rien tenté durant leur sortie, ils avaient discuter et appris à se connaître. Jenko découvrit, en plus de ce qu'il savait déjà, qu'Erik était souvent seul chez lui car ses parents n'avaient guère le temps de se préoccuper de lui et qu'il dealait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Un garçon bien seul, qui cachait tout ça derrière ses grands sourire et ses charmes.

Il vit Schmidt s'approchait de lui, alors qu'il posa sa bière dans un coin :

« Erik ne vient pas ? »

« Il nous reste des chips ? » demanda Jenko ne voulant surtout pas penser à lui. « C'est ta Play List ? Pour danser ? » Il continua, alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon et que les nerd se servait à boire dans le fameux vase de la mère du policier.

« Doug Doug !»

« Hey Paul Blart Molly Cop »

Jenko tourna la tête pour voir la petite bande d'Erik arrivait, comme ci il était les stars de la soirée, mais trêve de pensées. Il fit un petit signe au groupe des nerds, ce soir il devait mettre une puce dans le téléphone d'Erik, et pouvoir dans l'avenir tracer ses conversations et remonter jusqu'au fournisseur. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Schmidt, mais il le ferait plus tard.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe alors que Molly présenta Schmidt à Erik, puis ce dernier se tournait Jenko qui le prit dans les bras, ce qui voulu une expression totale de surprise mêlée à de la gène de la part du plus jeune. Il faut dire que Jenko n'avait jamais montrer jusqu'à présent un quelque conque signe d'intérêt envers Erik. Il se recula mais Erik ne le quittait pas des yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Molly parlait alors de la décoration banale de la maison, influence indienne disait-elle. Jenko avait tellement envie lui lançait une petite _punchline :_ _elle est déjà meilleure que ton style, regarde toi dans un miroir la prochaine fois_. Mais il s'abstint, il devait récupérer le téléphone, il fit le deuxième signal au groupe alors que Zack le poussa contre Erik pour qu'il puisse récupérer le téléphone et monter rapidement dans la chambre.

Erik fit un mouvement de surprise avant regarder Jenko partir, quelque peu énervé que le plus vieux s'en aille comme ça :

« Ton frère craint. »Lança-t-il vers Schmidt en regardant toujours vers les escaliers.

«Pire que ça » rajouta Tommy, toujours rancunier de sa première rencontre avec Jenko.

Schmidt essaya tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions, et de les retenir en leur proposant de visiter la maison. Entre temps Jenko et son petit groupe essayaient d'installer la puce, mais Jenko avait peur qu'Erik décide de partir. Il lui avait dit cet après-midi qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps si il venait, mais que si Jenko insistait il pourrait peut être modifier ses plans. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il supplie le plus jeune. Il était un flic, et il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, alors que Zack avait bientôt finit d'implanter la puce, Jenko entendu des bruits sourds venant du salon. Il descendit et vit Schmidt entrain de battre avec des lycéens ? Et sans réfléchir il se jeta sur le premier venu.

Ok il n'allait pas laisser ces types venir à la soirée pour faire le bordel sans faire quoi que ce soit ?! Tant pis il avait frappé des mineurs, mais ils l'avaient bien cherché. Ce n'est pas comme ci un agent de Dickson se trouvait ici même.

Cette histoire avait fini par Schmidt poignardé dans le dos et tout le monde avait crié de joie quand Jenko retira le bout de verre. Allez comprendre les lycéens ! Mais au moins, Zack avait pu finir de mettre la puce, et Jenko avait remis le téléphone dans la poche arrière d'Erik. Comme ci de rien était.

Alors que la fête continuait et que tout le monde dansait et s'amuser, Jenko s'était posé dans les escaliers et allait s'allumer un joint. Une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas fumé, et c'était une occasion de pouvoir y gouter de nouveau. Alors qu'il prenait une première inspiration, il vit Erik un verre à la main s'asseoir à coté de lui dans les escaliers.

« Qui aurait pensé que ton frère puisse organiser des soirées aussi démente ! »

Jenko prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de passer son joint à Erik qui le prit en le remerciant :

« Qui étaient ces types tout à l'heure ? »

« Des mecs qui veulent partager le marché ». Il fuma de nouveau, essayant de faire des ronds avec la fumée. Jenko but son verre :

« Ils sont au lycée ? »

« Non, à Kennedy… »

Alors ce trafic avait pour cible plusieurs lycées, est-ce que Dickson était au courant ? Où alors il s'agissait du lycée où les filles de Jump Street étaient actuellement?

« De toute façon peu importe, je leur refile pas ce que j'ai. Avoir le monopole ça a du bon. » Et il fit un clin d'œil à Jenko. Puis sorti de nulle part, une jolie brune apparut devant Erik et Jenko :

« Excuse moi Erik mais je peux te prendre Brad ?» Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Les deux hommes se furent surpris, alors qu'Erik passait le joint de nouveau à Jenko :

« Pourquoi ? » fit Erik en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour danser ! » Et elle attrapa Jenko par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Le policier ne se fit pas prier, et ne résista pas, vu le taux d'alcool dans le sang et la drogue qui faisait son effet.

Elle l'entraina sur la piste, et ils se mirent à danser. La brune ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle commençait à se coller à lui. Il ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps ils dansèrent tous les deux, ni même à quel moment Jenko avait décidé de prendre la fille dans les bras pour une danse plus lascive. Mais alors qu'elle semblait décider à l'embrasser, le policer entendit son nom, et cela répété plusieurs fois.

Il releva la tête et vit Schmidt lui faire des grands signes pour venir, étrangement Erik était à ses cotés les bras croisés. Jenko s'excusa au prêt de la brune pour aller rejoindre son coéquipier :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a plus de fût, tu peux aller en chercher ? »

Jenko jeta un œil vers Erik à coté de Schmidt, mais celui-ci semblait avoir le visage fermé ne disant pas un mot contrairement à Molly et ses potes à coté de lui qui riaient à gorge déployé.

« Ok ok, je vais aller voir ça. »

Puis il prit la direction du garage, en passant par le salon il vit Roman allongé sur la table de la cuisine entrain de se faire lécher de la tequila sur son nombril par une lycéenne.

Il se mit à rire. Tant mieux s'ils s'amusaient.

Le policier arriva dans le garage, il se dépêcha de récupérer un fût pour que la soirée continue, mais au moment de retourner à la fête il vit Erik contre la porte.

Il soupira, mais étrangement savoir qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Erik ne le déranger pas, ni le mettait mal à l'aise. Une preuve qu'il était bien alcoolisé et avait bien fumée. Il posa le fut et s'approcha du dealer.

« Une danse ? Quel façon subtile de demander de vouloir coucher avec » se moqua Erik contre la porte du garage.

Jenko leva les sourcils avant de faire un petit sourire :

« Jaloux ? »

« Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, je peux te demander aussi une danse ? »

« Je danse comme un pied… »

« Danser comme un pied, tu es bien gentil avec toi même ! » continua Erik sarcastique, il se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher de Jenko tout en fumant. Alors qu'il était maintenant face à Jenko il lui montra le joint tout en lui disant : « une soufflette ? »

Le policier fronça les sourcils, _une soufflette ?_ Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec le joint mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient développé des nouvelles méthodes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Voyant qu'il était perdu Erik lui expliqua le principe, il allait prendre une grande inspiration dans le joint et le souffler dans la bouche de Jenko qui devra l'inspira d'un coup. Cela lui permettra d'avoir un effet puissance dix.

Jenko plutôt curieux accepta, mais Erik lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux être au même niveau pour faire ça. Jenko faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'Erik donc bon…

Jenko regarda autour de lui et vit un vieux canapé, il invita Erik à s'asseoir.

« Prêt ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Ok…mais je fais quoi ? »

« Rien, juste respirer ok ? »

Jenko approuva alors qu'Erik se mit face à lui, prit le joint dans sa bouche, plaça leurs têtes prêts l'une de l'autre et qu'il couvrit de ses mains les cotés pour que le minimum de fumé puisse s'échapper.

Le policier fut quelque peu dubitatif mais quand il respira la fumée soufflée par Erik, cela lui monta directement à la tête, et eu un effet instantané qui le perturba. Face à lui Erik le fixa avec ce sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs il était entrain de mordre celle du bas, alors que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

Jenko ne sut non plus si c'était l'effet de la drogue, ou l'alcool ou juste une envie mais sa raison était parti faire un tour ailleurs alors qu'il s'approcha d'Erik pour l'embrasser.

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se colla à lui pour le basculer sur le canapé. Ils s'embrassèrent à intervalle irrégulier, puis Erik fit un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de Jenko qui répondit en laissant sa langue rencontrer la sienne.

Jenko ne pouvait plus se contrôler, alors qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir le dos du plus jeune et de se glisser sous son polo et de remonter doucement. Erik avait quitté les lèvres du policier et embrassait a présent son cou tout en se frottant contre Jenko.

_Fuck_, se dit Jenko. C'est qu'il commençait à devenir dure !

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à cela, non il ne _voulait _pas.

Et voilà que les mains d'Erik commençaient à descendre, trop bas, beaucoup trop bas. _Enfin _il pensait ça, mais ses mains à lui étaient déjà sur le fessier d'Erik…

« SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CHEZ MOI OU J'APPELLE LES FLICS ! »

Erik se releva brusquement suivit de Jenko, les deux se dévisagèrent surpris, alors que des cries se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

Oh mon dieu, c'était quoi encore ça !

Jenko eu juste le temps de voir Erik quitter le garage en courant.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Putain de bordel de merde.

* * *

J'ai rien contre Molly. Absolument rien, mais elle est d'une nullité qui frôle l'infini.

Et tellement banal… Jeez ! Une vraie tête à claque !

Ah je viens de lire que le gamin que frappe Jenko au début du film s'appelle Juario et non Tommy… Pourtant dans le film il l'appelle Tommy… Allez savoir. Je vais rester avec Tommy !


	6. Distance

_Où Jenko et Schmidt prennent doucement leur distance l'un envers l'autre._

* * *

**Distance**

* * *

Catastrophe ! Voilà comment résumer la soirée de la vieille.

Une véritable catastrophe. Jenko avait à peine dormi et un mal de tête avait fait son apparition. Schmidt n'était pas mieux… Il ressemblait à un mort vivant qu'on venait de déterrer. Et là les coéquipiers devaient subir les remontrances de la mère du policier.

**Catastrophe.**

« Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont dessiné un pénis sur un enfant de 8 ans ! »

« Maman… » Essaya en vain Schmidt mais sa mère était dans une colère noire.

Jenko regarda la scène d'un air absent.

Après être sorti du garage, il était aller voir ce qui se passait, et se fut avec surprise qu'il vit les parents de Schmidt rentrer de leur sortie, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Il fallait voir la mère de Schmidt : un véritable taureau qu'on aurait lâché dans une boutique de drap rouge. Jenko cru même qu'elle allait un moment où un autre frapper un lycéen. D'ailleurs ils sortirent tous sans demander leur reste !

Alors qu'il courait avec Schmidt pour échapper au courroux de Démonia, ils croisèrent Erik qui félicita Schmidt pour sa soirée. Il continua en le qualifiant de mec cool pour au final lui proposer de coopérer dans le trafic de la HFS. Erik avait ensuite lancé un long regard à Jenko, qui s'était surtout posé sur ses lèvres avant de le saluer avant de partir.

Si Jenko le connaissait assez, il aurait juré que le gamin aurait voulu l'embrasser.

Mais il avait aussi ressentit autre chose lors de la scène : de la jalousie pure et simple.

Erik avait montré un réel intérêt à Schmidt, lui faisait totalement confiance pour l'inclure dans le deal avec lui. Et le policier aura beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il voyait cela d'un mauvais œil.

Jenko se mit à grogner en se prenant la tête dans les mains : ils s'étaient embrassés ! Et aussi plus…Avec un mineur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire !

« Jenko ça va ? »

Il releva la tête et vit Schmidt ainsi que sa mère le dévisageaient bizarrement. Il se leva du canapé et monta dans sa chambre sans dire quoi que ce soit. Fallait qu'il dorme de nouveau, il s'occuperait de ranger plus tard.

Cependant il sentit son portable vibrer, le prit et vit le nom d'Erik s'afficher sur l'écran. Un texto.

_« Que de mieux que de résister à la tentation en y succombant. »_

Il allait tuer ce gamin comme ça il n'aurait plus de problème. Ok il risquerait sans doute la prison, mais il y avait de bonne méthode pour dissimuler un corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta le portable plus loin sur le matelas alors qu'il se lança dessus pour une sieste bien méritée.

Mais cela fut de courte durée lorsque Schmidt le rejoignit plus tard et lui raconta à quel point il était content d'avoir gagné la confiance du dealer.

Pouvait-on arrêter parler de lui pendant 5 minutes !

Il prit le coussin et le mit sur sa tête. _Il en avait assez !_

**XxX**

Trois jours plus tard, les policiers retournèrent au Poste. Ils avaient un rapport à rendre à leur supérieur, pas Dickson mais le Chef Hardy. Ils en profitèrent pour aller faire un tour en salle de tir pour se détendre et décompresser du tôlé de Démonia.

Alors qu'ils prirent une pause, Jenko se tourna vers Schmidt et l'informa de sa brillante idée : celle de mettre un traceur dans le téléphone d'Erik. Mais bizarrement la nouvelle ne fut pas aussi bien prise qu'il aurait cru. Schmidt n'osa pas le regarder et à en juger son visage, il désapprouvait totalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jenko pas sur de comprendre.

« Mec… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et s'il découvre ? »

« Impossible » Injecta Jenko en posant son arme sur le comptoir à coté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Le plus grand observa son coéquipier. Il avaient bien remarqué que Schmidt et lui-même prenaient doucement leur distance. Et cela se fit de façon plus distincte quand Schmidt commença à faire semblant de dealer pour Erik.

Il était devenu _**un mec coo****l**_ ! Ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, et inévitablement il commença à ignorer Jenko. Au lycée ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, et Dickson félicitait surtout Schmidt et lui… Et lui, il passait pour le boulet de l'histoire. De quoi être énervé et jaloux.

Tandis que Jenko mettait ses effets personnels dans son casier, il vit juste à coté de lui le petit groupe d'Erik qui accueillait avec joie Schmidt. Il les regarda en biais, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, même si il avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller à leur encontre. Il croisa alors le regard d'Erik qui fronçait les sourcils dans une question muette. Jenko l'ignora et parti.

Depuis l'incident dans le garage, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler avec le jeune homme. Il l'évitait à tout prix, ne répondait pas à ses coups de téléphone, ni à ses messages. Erik était même passé chez Schmidt, mais il avait fui la maison prétextant un jogging. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir une quelque conque confrontation. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? _Ecoute on s'est embrassé et j'ai aimé ça, on remet le couvercle ?_ Manquerait plus que ça !

Il n'avait qu'à tenir quelque mois, et il dirait au revoir à Mme Griggs, ses cours de science, ce lycée bizarre et surtout à Erik !

Il était à peine 14heures et Jenko descendait les escaliers pour se rendre en salle de travaux manuels, quand une main prit son bras. Jenko s'arrêta, et soupira, il savait très bien qui s'était. Il se retourna et vit Mme Griggs ? Il sursauta ne pensant pas à la trouver devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le coté en fronçant les sourcils :

« Madame ? »

« Brad… Hum… Je… J'ai corrigé tes dernières copies, et je voulais te dire que je suis inquiète pour tes notes. Es-tu sure que tu es bien inscrit en science appliquée ? »

Elle avait raison. Ses notes étaient chuté, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Schmidt l'aidait au début, mais depuis…

Mme Griggs le regardait toujours avec ce petit sourire :

« Si je peux te venir en aide en quoi que ce soit. » et elle rentra dans son espace vital. Jenko roula des yeux. Ils avaient quoi à tous à vouloir s'approcher de lui comme ça ?

« Madame… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame ». Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Erik juste à coté d'eux, croisant les bras dardant du regard Mme Griggs. Celle-ci gêné de s'être fait prendre, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire un petit signe à Brad puis s'en alla.

Jenko ne se fit pas prier et parti à son tour, malgré qu'Erik le suivait :

« Un merci ne va pas te tuer ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir m'aider ». Jenko ruminait et pressa le pas, mais le dealer le suivait toujours, d'ailleurs d'un coup il se plaça devant lui ce qui l'obligea à stopper.

« Tu joue à quoi ? » demanda Erik, en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête.

Jenko regarda sur le coté, et poussa un soupir d'énervement :

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Sch…Doug est devenu ton meilleur pote depuis quand ? »

Erik fit les grands yeux en observant Jenko, avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres :

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« De quoi tu parle ! » Jenko regarda partout sauf Erik devant lui.

« Si tu l'es ! _Damn_ ! Ton frère est un mec cool, de confiance et il a une facilité à écouler toute la marchandise que je lui donne… »Erik fronça les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il reporta son attention sur Jenko « Mais dit moi Brad, pourquoi m'éviter comme ça ? C'est par apport à ce qui s'est passé… »

« CHUT ! » L'interrompit le policier « Oublions ce qui s'est passé veux-tu ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jenko fit un grognement. Il allait le tuer !

« Ecoute, Erik… _S'il te plait_, ne me rend pas la tache difficile. On était bourré, on n'avait pas les esprits clairs et voilà ! »

« Cherche toi des excuses mais t'a autant apprécier que moi »

« Oui… NON ! _Merde. »_

Erik se mit à rire, mais se renfrogna bien vite quand il entendit son nom appelé un peu plus loin. Molly et son petit groupe venait à sa rencontre. Jenko y vit d'ailleurs _son frère_ parmi eux, qui le dévisageait. La blonde s'approcha d'eux, et regarda son copain puis le policier, pas sure de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle pressa Erik de la suivre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui…? »

« Ce sont pas tes affaires. » fit glaciale Erik.

Et ils partirent. Jenko soupira mais il vit que Schmidt était toujours tourné vers lui, hésitant à s'approcher mais il fit vite demi-tour quand Tommy l'appela. Ce qui blessa le policier en son for intérieur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de chimie, peut être que les Nerds allaient pouvoir le distraire et qu'il pourrait penser à autre chose.

* * *

Un chapitre cours comparé à l'ancien, un chapitre de transition. Etant donné que j'ai eu une inspiration fulgurante pour cette fic je vais poster rapidement. :) Mes chapitres restent un-beta, mais j'ai déjà envoyé tout à ma beta qui devraient sous peu me corriger tout ça. D'ailleurs désolé pour les fautes que vous voyez.


	7. Confidence pour Confidence - part one

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, du coup je l'ai coupé en deux.

8 pages tous de même ! Encore merci de me lire :)

_Où Schmidt aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue._

* * *

**Confidence pour Confidence.**

_Partie 1_

* * *

On était le weekend, et Erik avait proposé à Schmidt d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial. Ce que le policier avait accepté avec joie. Voilà un mois qu'il était devenu un mec cool ! Non seulement il avait obtenu le premier rôle dans la pièce de théâtre, celui de Peter Pan, mais en plus il partageait le rôle avec Molly !

Ils avaient échangé d'ailleurs quelques sms sur leurs tenues pour la représentation. De quoi rire! Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec la jeune fille. Il regrettait parfois de n'être pas né 10 plus tôt : il aurait été populaire avec une petite amie. Comme Jenko à l'époque…

Jenko avec qui il prenait ses distances. Ses nouveaux amis ne l'aimaient pas, et n'arrêtaient pas de faire la moindre critique sur lui. Mais depuis quelques temps ces critiques énervaient Erik qui le faisait remarquer. Schmidt savait qu'il devait prendre la défense de Jenko mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se taisait et laissait les autres dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ca l'intriguait de plus en plus cette histoire entre Erik et Jenko, il allait en parler avec Molly peut être qu'elle en saurait davantage.

« Tu envoie des messages à Molly ? »

Schmidt se tourna vers Erik à ses cotés. Ils étaient maintenant dans un magasin de chaussures et flânaient doucement dans les allées.

« Je… Je non ! »

Erik fit un petit rire, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule sur son ami dans un geste d'amitié :

« T'inquiète pas mec, je ne suis pas du genre possessif. Il faut dire que Molly et moi sommes dans une relation libre. Bien sur on se branche de temps en temps mais rien d'autre. »

Schmidt le détailla, essayant de voir une quelque conque contradiction mais non, Erik lui laissait le champ libre avec Molly ! Incroyable ! Enfin, il redescendit vite sur terre quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire.

« Et puis, je me suis attaché à quelqu'un d'autre » Souffla doucement le plus jeune le regard dans le vide mais Schmidt l'entendit. Il observa son ami qui le regardait avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Schmidti ! Schmidit ! »

Le policier releva la tête pour voir Phillis, la voisine et amie de sa mère un peu plus loin dans les allées. Comme le disait souvent Jenko: la coïncidence pouvait parfois être une pute, comme maintenant. Il vit Erik l'observait, ainsi que Tommy et Amir. Vite il devait se sortir de là ! Il alla à la rencontre de sa voisine, l'intima de se taire mais celle-ci continuait de l'appeler. Alors qu'il était maintenant face à elle, il essaya de la faire taire mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Elle allait griller sa couverture, et Erik qui approchait pour voir ce qui se passait! _Merde ! Merde !_ Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite, et la première chose que son cerveau lui recommanda de faire était de frapper la vieille femme ! Ses parents allaient le tuer littéralement mais il n'avait pas le choix !

« Elle a essayé d'attraper mon pénis ! » Se mit il à crier, alors que son groupe avançait vers lui. C'était du délire pur et simple mais cas désespéré, action désespéré ! Il passait pour un vrai… il n'avait pas les mots. Le vigil était entrain de remettre sur pied sa voisine, alors que Erik, Tommy et Amir l'insultaient. Il s'excuserait plus tard, il lui apporterait même des fleurs si elle voulait.

Ils quittèrent vite le centre commercial, et se dirigèrent vers Taco Bell.

« Wow, c'est la première fois que j'entend une vieille femme essayer de faire des attouchements comme ça en plein magasin » fit Tommy dégouté en conduisant.

« Oh, tu sais les vieilles femmes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune pudeur… » Fit Doug détaché. « J'ai une faim de loup ! » rétorqua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

A coté de lui, sur la banquette arrière, Erik ne disait pas un mot, concentré à envoyer des sms. Il avait un sourire tendre. Ca devait être sa nouvelle copine. Schmidt voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais Amir le devança :

« Encore entrain de textoter à l'inconnu ? »

« Occupe toi de tes affaires ! » lui lança Erik tout en continuant d'écrire rapidement.

« Depuis quelque temps, Erik nous fait des cachoteries. Il veut rien nous dire sur cette nana… » Informa Tommy à Schmidt « Il passe tout son temps à lui écrire des sms, et quand on lui dit qu'il est atteins… »

« Ta gueule je ne suis pas atteins ! » L'insulta Erik.

« Voilà comment il réagit. Mec ! Tu devrais te voir, sérieusement. »

Schmidt acquiesça, mais senti les regards d'Erik sur lui en biais. Devait-il dire quelque chose ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il au final.

« Vous les McQuaid êtes vraiment bizarre. » Et il porta son attention sur ses deux amis devant. Mais Schmidt observa Erik, que voulait-il dire par là ?

Après le tour à Taco Bell, ils allèrent chez Erik. Schmidt fut agréablement surpris par l'immensité des lieux. Erik était _un putain_ de fils de riche ! Mais pourquoi dealer-t il alors ? Il le suivit dans le jardin alors que Molly les attendait, celle-ci l'accueillit en lui faisant un gros câlin. Quelle gentille fille ! Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités, avant d'être interrompu par Erik qui vint embrasser Molly. Il n'y avait pas plus bizarre comme situation… Mais le policier fit comme ci de rien était en faisant un rire gêné, et en suivant les autres à l'intérieur.

Du coté de Jenko, il se rendait chez Zack, en chemin il s'était arrêté pour acheter un pack de Redbull et avait répondu au nombreux sms qu'Erik lui avait envoyé. Ils discutaient du dernier match des Atlantic DC, et du chemin que prenait le tournoi en ce moment. Bientôt l'équipe préféré de Jenko, les Wasps, allaient rencontrer les Atlantic, et Erik essayait de lui prouver par A plus B que son équipe était la meilleure. Il avait aussi appris par Erik que Schmidt s'était fait agresser par une vieille au centre commercial. Sérieusement, elle avait essayait de lui attraper les couilles ? C'était quoi cette histoire !

Puis Erik avait fini sa conversation par un « il me tard qu'on se revoit tous les deux »

Jenko n'avait pas répondu.

Distance. Prendre de la distance était le mot d'ordre.

Il s'invita dans la petite maison de Zack. Ses parents lui avaient aménagé une petite maison dans leur jardin. Du coup ils pouvaient recevoir ses amis sans problèmes.

Le début de soirée se passa plutôt bien, ils mirent en route la puce et pu entendre Molly demander de façon subtile à Schmidt de l'amener au bal de fin d'année. Ce qui étonna dans un sens Jenko, pas le fait que Molly soit sans cavalier mais plutôt qu'Erik n'y aille pas. Quant à Molly, sérieusement qui voulait aller au bal avec elle… à part Schmidt évidemment.

D'ailleurs celui-ci demanda pourquoi Erik ne l'avait pas invité, celle-ci lui répondit juste « il pense amener quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les Nerd se demandèrent bien qui cela pouvait être. Erik était plutôt un mec populaire, connu par tous donc si il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre les gens auraient été rapidement au courant. Jenko se racla la gorge et préféra rester silencieux. Il espéra tout de même qu'Erik n'allait pas lui demander de l'accompagner ?!

Cependant il fut content pour son collègue quand celui-ci réussit enfin à demander à Molly de l'accompagner. Retour de 10 ans en arrière. Schmidt allait pouvoir enfin aller au bal, et avec la fille qui lui plaisait. Mais il déchanta très vite quand il entendit la suite de la conversation et la question de la fille soit disant bourré :

« C'est vrai que toi et Brad vous êtes frères ? »

Jenko retint sa respiration attendant la réponse avec une certaine appréhension :

« Il a été adopté, il vient d'une famille craignos et je dois tout le temps l'aider. Il ne sait rien faire. » Ce qui déclencha des rires de la part de l'assemblé. Zack, Delroy et Roman se tournèrent vers Jenko qui fixait l'écran ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Schmidt était entrain de le ridiculiser devant les autres. Et il continuait en parlant du fait qu'il était quelqu'un sans intérêt et rien dans le cerveau.

Jenko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que la célébrité pouvait monter à la tête mais il pensait que Schmidt était quelqu'un de terre à terre. Qui se moquait du « que dira-t-on » mais il venait d'être déçu lourdement. Quoi de pire que d'être trahi par la personne qui compte le plus. La seule personne pour qui on pourrait donner sa vie, enfin semblait-il.

Delroy allait éteindre en voyant la tête que faisait Jenko mais la voix d'Erik se fit entendre et le policier lui demanda de laisser :

« T'es pas cool mec… »

Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre coté.

« Je… je vois pas en quoi ? » bégaya Schmidt.

« Ton frère n'est peut être pas le plus intelligent, il a merdé avec Tommy et traine avec des gens bizarres, mais c'est un mec bien. »

Le silence se fit persistant, coupé au bout d'un moment par Molly qui riait de façon nerveuse : « C'est devenu ton pote ? »

« Que se soit mon pote ou pas : on s'en fou. J'ai juste eu l'occasion de parler avec lui et du peu qu'on a parlé il m'a bien fait rire. »

« Rire ? » c'était Tommy « il m'a frappé parce que j'étais gay ! »

« Oui, oui mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il a fait sa scolarité en France, un truc du genre. Ils ne sont pas comme nous ces gens-là. »

Les Nerds et Jenko étaient sans voix. Surtout le policier. Jamais il aurait pu penser quelque chose comme ça, Erik prenait sa défense devant ses potes ! Ses propres potes qui pensaient qu'il craignait un max !

« J'aurais juste un truc à dire pour finir, c'est ton frère Doug, et même si il a été adopté, il n'y a pas plus important que la famille. »

« wow » fit Zack au bout d'un moment « je pensais pas qu'Erik pouvait être…sympa. T'as entendu ça Brad…Brad ? »

« Hum ! » Le policier avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ayant du mal à cacher sa joie. Certes il était encore énervé contre Schmidt mais l'estime qu'il avait pour le jeune dealer venait de monter d'un cran. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans les bras et de lui dire « merci mec ». Voir plus…

Jenko se racla la gorge pour chasser ses pensées.


	8. Confidence pour Confidence - part two

_Où Jenko se rend chez Erik._

* * *

**Confidence pour Confidence**

_partie__ 2_

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard il décida de prendre congé et de rentrer. Demain il devait aller à Jump Street pour rendre des comptes. Il ne voulait pas spécialement voir Schmidt ce soir mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter cela, c'est alors qu'une fois installée dans sa voiture il reçu un texto d'Erik :

« _Libre ?_ »

Il fixa son téléphone avant de répondre :

« Oui ? »

_« Ok. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu m'évites, mais ça te dirait de passer à la maison ? »_

N'était-il pas sensé être avec son groupe d'ami ? Il regarda l'heure, 23heures bientôt. Déjà ? Sauf que les lycéens d'aujourd'hui veillaient jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais si Erik lui proposait cela, c'est qu'il devait bel et bien se trouver seul. Jenko réfléchit, devait-il ou pas ? C'était une bonne occasion pour éviter Schmidt, mais d'un autre coté il allait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Il tapa son message :

_« L'adresse ? »_

Tant pis. Il improvisera. C'est pas comme ci ils allaient coucher ou quoi ce soit.

Une fois qu'il eu l'adresse et qu'il l'est rentré dans le GPS, il mit à peine une vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver devant l'immense demeure d'Erik. Il ne fut pas surpris, le jeune dealer lui avait bien dit que ses parents étaient très riches mais qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps en extérieur, oubliant qu'ils avaient un fils. Ses parents, donc, ne devaient pas être là.

Il se gara devant, et décida de prendre quelques minutes avant de sortir. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas être là en ce moment. Il avait appelé les parents de Schmidt pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, mais ça ne résolvait pas le premier problème.

Il sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner, Erik semblait déjà l'attendre devant la porte car celle ci s'ouvrit rapidement et le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sans aucune forme de procès.

Jenko aurait du le repousser n'est-ce pas ? Et non pas le serrer contre lui, pour répondre à son baiser. Il fit un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui les ouvrit doucement pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Erik, quant à lui, avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque du policier qui le soutenait maintenant. Les jambes d'Erik sous ses bras et enroulé autour de sa taille. Une position des plus agréable et plus pratique. Erik faisait maintenant une tête de plus que le policier et avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Jenko tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, et la seule chose qu'on pouvait y lire à cet instant était du désir tout simplement.

_Fuck_, se disait Jenko l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Erik avait un grand sourire, il s'était détaché des lèvres du policier pour embrasser avec fièvre son cou. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire un suçon comme ça, dans l'entrée… _L'entrée ? !_ Mais c'est qu'ils s'embrassaient comme ça juste devant la maison du jeune homme, Jenko tourna la tête et vit des passants qui les regardaient effaré.

« Erik… »

Mais celui ci ne répondit que par des hmmm, concentré à baiser, oui baiser _littéralement _son cou.

« Merde Erik on est dans la rue ! »

Mais le dealer n'en avait que faire. Il s'affairait plutôt à faire un énorme suçon à Jenko. Oh non non non non non ! Paniqua complémentent le policier.

Jenko avança sur le terrain et ferma la porte derrière lui avec son pied, et se dépêcha d'emmener Erik à l'intérieur. Il avança à tâtons - Erik lui masquant la vue, préférant s'occuper à embrasser toutes les parties de son visage. Etait-il sous l'effet de quelque chose ? Vu comment il était entreprenant, Jenko n'aurait aucune surprise si s'était le cas. Le policier arriva sans mal dans ce qui sembla être le salon, et jeta son paquet sur le canapé.

« WOW ! » Fit Erik en rencontrant la tête la première les coussins du sofa. Jenko reprit son souffle, il avait lutté pour arriver là mais il avait réussi. Erik se releva doucement et fit sarcastiquement : « Merci ! »

« Il le fallait, t'étais entrain de me faire un suçon en pleine rue ! T'imagine si les flics étaient passés ? »

« Je leur aurais dit d'aller se faire foutre. »

Jenko roula des yeux. Rester poli et faire preuve de tact.

Il s'approcha d'Erik et s'assit à coté de lui alors que ce dernier lui tendit une bière, bière qu'il avait apparemment déjà préparé vu qu'elle était déjà sure la table basse devant eux. Ils trinquèrent et les débouchèrent, puis Erik commença à lui raconter en détail l'incident de cet après-midi. Le dérapage un peu plus tôt oublié. C'était devenu comme ça entre eux, ils dérapèrent, n'en parlait pas et continuait d'agir comme ci de rien était. Jenko n'allait pas se plaindre, il préférait que la situation reste comme cela. Il n'allait pas se mettre en couple ou quoi. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se dire qu'il était attiré par lui, si en plus ils devaient avoir une conversation sur ça, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Jenko se prit la tête dans les mains : il allait rapidement perdre des cheveux avec cette histoire.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas être attiré par Erik ? Plus le temps passait, plus ils se voyaient, discutaient tous les deux comme ce soir et plus l'attraction était là. Erik était bien loin d'être le garçon arrogant et orgueilleux qu'il voulait montrer face aux autres. De plus il avait tous les deux commençaient à forger une complicité, et pour dire vrai, ça blessait Jenko de devoir lui mentir comme ça. Se dire qu'à la fin il devra mettre les menottes à Erik et lui lire ses droits. Enfin si il les connaissait par cœur d'ici là…

Erik finirait en prison, et on le féliciterait lui et Schmidt pour leur enquête. Il continuera à faire sa vie, à arrêter les dealers et les voleurs et écrire des rapports. Les rires pleins de sincérité d'Erik ne raisonneraient plus dans ses oreilles, les débats sans fin sur les Atlantic et le championnat se termineront, et les sms n'auront plus lieux. On n'entrera plus dans son cercle vital sans permission, et on flirtera plus avec lui de façon aussi subtile. Subtil de façon ironique bien sure. Erik ne l'emmènerait plus dans l'un des nombreux endroit dont lui seul connaît, essayant de l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et dire à qui voulait l'entendre - en dehors du lycée bien sur- que c'était son petit ami.

Le policier soupira en fixant sa bière. Il était perdu.

« Brad… ? »

Il releva la tête et vit Erik l'observait de façon inquiète. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait oublié où il était.

« Ca va ? » demanda de nouveau Erik.

Jenko l'observa. D'ici 3 mois, sa vie d'agent allait reprendre son cours, fini de Jump Street et d'Erik. Il allait sans doute se faire blâmer pour ce qu'il allait faire dans l'instant, peut être se faire virer, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir non ?

Il déposa sa bière, prit les mains d'Erik dans les siennes et l'approcha doucement de lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa joue, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Jenko l'embrassa doucement dans un simple contact. Il fut heureux en sentant un sourire se faire contre ses lèvres. Le policier, continua en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns, alors qu'il embrassa maintenant les joues du plus jeune qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Jenko caressa légèrement l'autre joue, et intima Erik d'ouvrir les yeux.

On l'avait prévenu. Dickson avait été claire, mais tant pis il avait déjà transgressé la moitié des règles.

Ces dernières pensées s'envolèrent tandis qu'il embrassa pour de bon Erik.

**XxX**

Jenko se retourna pour serrer contre son torse le dos d'Erik. Il était bien. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de plus jeune, déposa un petit baiser avant de soupirer d'aise.

Il venait de coucher ensemble, et il n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde. Ca n'avait pas été extraordinaire, mais il avait passé un bon moment. Ne pensant pas qu'Erik était plutôt expérimenté de ce coté là…Etrange. De toute façon dès que cela concernait le jeune dealer tout était de suite étrange.

Cependant, quelque instant plus tard, Jenko sentit quelque chose contre son front. Du métal, dure et froid, ainsi que le bruit d'un enclenchement.

_BANG _

Cela eu effet de réveiller immédiatement les occupants du lit. Jenko ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir devant lui une femme. Une femme pointant une arme vers sa tête ?

« _WHAT THE HELL ! _» Cria t il.

Il essaya de se relever mais la femme face à lui intima de rester calme : « Bouge pas ou cette fois c'est toi que je vise ! »

Sa première réaction fut de lever les mains au ciel. C'était quoi ce délire ! Erik a coté de lui était complétement réveiller, il ne voyait pas comment il ne pouvait pas l'être avec le coup de feu qui venait d'être tiré. Il regarda Jenko et la femme devant lui, puis il se mit à paniquer mais pas pour les même raison…

Le policier eu le temps de détailler la femme : une afro américaine plutôt jolie, d'un bon mètre 70 avec des cheveux bouclés qui cascadaient jusqu'au niveau des épaules.

« Miranda ! » fit Erik à coté de lui. « Miranda baisse ton arme ! »

« Je peux savoir qui tu-es ? » demanda t elle a Jenko, en plissant des yeux sans faire attention à Erik à coté.

« Peut être que si tu baisse ton arme je te répondrais » Essaya de parlementer Jenko toujours les mains en l'air.

Elle ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion :

« Oui, tu veux sans doute que je le pointe autre part » et elle baissa son arme vers les parties de Jenko qui se mit à réellement paniquer. La jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre et continuait à demander l'identité du policier.

« Putain Miranda ! »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers Erik qui était maintenant debout sur ses genoux dans le plus simple des appareils :

« Bordel de merde, t'es tout nu ! » S'étonna t elle les yeux grands ouvert, mais l'arme toujours bien pointé. Erik secoua la tête, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité :

« Evidemment, puisqu'on vient de coucher ensemble ! »

Jenko soupira lourdement en roulant des yeux. Il était sérieux en disant ça !? Faire preuve de tact, les lycéens d'aujourd'hui ne savait pas ce que c'était ?!

« Evidemment qu'elle le sait ! Elle pointe son arme pourquoi à ton avis ! » s'énerva Jenko.

« Et lui qui c'est ? »

Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! Erik resta pourtant silencieux.

« Brad ! Brad McQuaid ! » Répondit finalement Jenko. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'elle continu de pointer son arme sur ses parties. Elle avait déjà tiré avant, et elle pouvait le refaire. Surtout que pour une raison inconnue elle n'appréciait pas du tout de voir Jenko dans le même lit qu'Erik.

« Brad hein ? » Répéta Miranda, « Tu sais qu'il a 17 ans _Brad »_ Insista t elle sur son nom. Elle semblait en furie.

« Moi aussi ! » rétorqua Jenko en bougeant la tête, comme ci c'était une évidence.

Ce qui enclencha une action inattendue de la part de la jeune femme, elle ré-arma son arme : « Tu te fou de ma gueule en plus ! »

« MIRANDA ! » S'énerva Erik. Jenko se tourna vers le plus jeune et vit une colère sans nom traversé son regard.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Jenko avant de baisser son arme et de quitter la chambre d'un pas lourd. Suivit quelque instant d'après par Erik qui ramassa son boxer, ainsi que ses affaires pour s'habiller rapidement et suivre la brune dans le couloir.

Dire que Jenko était perdu était un euphémisme. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Et c'était qui cette folle furieuse ? Une ex petite amie ? Il suivit à son tour, quand il entendit leurs voix un peu plus loin, ils parlaient doucement, ne voulant pas se faire entendre :

« Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? »

Miranda.

« C'est bon » essaya de la rassurer Erik, « il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Relax »

« Relax ? Relax ? Bordel, et si _il_ sait que tu l'as amené ici hein ? Tu sais bien qu'il a des agents partout ! Je veux bien couvrir tes arrières mais faut pas pousser non plus ! Et qui plus est, tu couche avec _lui _! »

Que pouvait bien sous entendre cette conversation. Il ? Lui ?

« On était tous les deux consentant… »

« Tu veux noyer le poisson c'est ça ? Tu a oublié ce que tu es sensé faire ici. N'oublie pas, demain il y a la pinata à fournir et… Oh, on n'est plus tous seul »

Jenko soupira, bon il n'était pas fait pour les missions d'espionnage. Il s'approcha d'eux doucement, Erik lui faisait un petit sourire désolé alors que Miranda le foudroya du regard.

« C'est bon, les choses se sont calmé…? » Demanda prudemment le policier.

Erik acquiesça, même si la jeune femme ne semblait pas du même avis. Au bout d'un moment Erik décida de faire les présentations :

« Brad, je te présente Miranda… Miranda, Brad, un… un mec de mon lycée ! »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Erik perplexe. C'était quoi ces présentations obsolètes !

« Miranda ? Et il y a autre chose que je dois savoir sur _Miranda_ ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, tout comme Erik. Jenko le sentait, qui que c'était cette fille, il n'aurait pas du la rencontrer. Ce qui l'intrigua énormément. Etait-ce le fournisseur ? Avait-elle un quelque conque lien avec la HFS ? Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule : bientôt 3h30. Les parents d'Erik ne semblaient pas présent et cette femme, parce qu'elle était loin d'être une adolescente en regardant de plus prêt, elle devait avoir quoi ? 27 ans ? Bientôt la trentaine.

« Quelque chose sur mon visage ? »

« Non, au contraire, un bien joli… Mais pour avoir pointé mes partis, j'aimerais bien l'abimer un peu ! »

Miranda hoqueta, alors qu'Erik se retenait de rire. Il s'approcha de Jenko et l'intima de le suivre. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermé, Erik prit la parole :

« Désolé, tu… tu n'étais pas sensé la rencontrer. »

« Et je peux savoir qui c'est ? Elle a failli me tuer ! »

Erik fit un signe négatif de la tête :

« On a tous des petits secret n'est-ce pas ? » enchaina t il. A cet instant, Jenko aurait pu juré qu'Erik _savait_. Il déglutit et décida de ne pas en demander davantage. Il prit ses affaires et se décida de quitter les lieux. C'était préférable. Mais Erik ne lâcha pas aussi facilement, et l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'il parte.

Il devait absolument parler de ça à Schmidt, il ne savait pas comment mais il trouverait.

Cette Miranda était à coup sur de prêt ou de lien une complice d'Erik et pas des moindres.

* * *

Oui présence d'un OC, mais avec un role mineur pour l'instant.


	9. Coming out

Oops, désolé pour le retard de publication, étant donné que j'essaye de traduire en même temps cette fic en anglais, je jongle sur les deux fic. Cependant bonne nouvelle : la fin est proche mes amis :)

* * *

**Coming out**

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile pour Jenko, il était rentré chez les Schmidt vers quatre heures du matin et avait dû faire preuve de silence pour rentrer sans qu'on le remarque. Une fois dans la chambre de Schmidt, son coéquipier lui avait demandé dans un demi-sommeil où il avait passé la soirée, mais Jenko ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était tout de suite endormi.

Mais une fois à Jump Street les choses furent plus difficile. Il était d'humeur irritable, il avait peu dormi et devait en plus supporter les rires de Schmidt sur les blagues de ses nouveaux meilleurs potes. Et ajouter à ça, les deux autres filles de l'équipe étaient venues parler de leur dernier exploit, mais la vraie raison de son énervement était qu'il était pris de remord. Il avait couché avec un mineur…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Sur le coup, les regrets, il n'en avait que faire et il avait sauté le pas, mais maintenant... Maintenant qu'il avait les idées beaucoup plus claire c'était une autre histoire. Et si Dickson était au courant, il était un homme mort !

« Ha ha ha ! Erik est le mec le plus marrant qui soit » se mit à pouffer Schmidt.

Soupir de Jenko. Il essayait vainement de préparer son exposé sur « les molécules sont nos amis ». C'est qu'il prenait vraiment plaisir à étudier cette matière mine de rien. Mais les rires de son coéquipier ne l'arrangeaient pas. Il allait exploser sous peu, ce n'était pas possible.

« Schmidt ! Jenko ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Dickson qui les appelait de cette manière, c'était mauvais signe. Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leurs bureaux pour se rendre dans celui de leur chef. Et là, ils se firent rôtirent comme de simples poulets, Dickson s'énerva et il y avait de quoi : il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les fournisseurs et n'avait aucune piste. Sans parler du fait que Dickson les menaçait de les virer. Les deux policiers avaient des mines dépitées. Cependant, Jenko fit une remarque:

« J'ai écouté Erik au téléphone hier et apparemment un des suspects est fan de pinata»

Cela suivi d'un silence et d'une déclaration du chef :

« C'est un code pour le sexe ?»

Schmidt le regarda en biais pas sûr de comprendre, mais Jenko continua : « C'est un gros coup j'en suis sûr. »

Et pour ne pas changer, Dickson frappa sur son bureau avant de les éjecter immédiatement.

Les deux policiers sortirent du poste, Jenko était sur les nefs. Il avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer, se mettre en jogging et aller faire un peu de sport. Ça lui ferait du bien mais évidemment Schmidt en rajouta une couche :

« Pinata ? Vraiment ? »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture :

« Tu te souviens du micro que j'ai mis, j'ai pu écouter une conversation d'Erik hier » Même si la vérité était qu'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Miranda, mais ça, Schmidt n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« D'ailleurs j'ai aussi entendu une autre conversation, tu t'es bien amusé hier soir. » Il crachait ses mots alors que Schmidt s'arrêtait devant la porte passager : « tu as... tout entendu ? »

« Oui tout ! C'est cool de savoir qu'on peut se faire ridiculiser comme ça. »

Mais Schmidt ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout il n'allait pas nier. Il était désolé certes mais, sur le coup il ne pouvait pas paraître pour un nul devant ses amis. Il aurait pensé que Jenko aurait compris ça. Une fois dans la voiture, Jenko posa tout de même une question à son coéquipier :

« Est-ce qu'Erik t'a parlé... d'une certaine Miranda ? »

Schmidt se tourna vers lui les sourcils levés :

« Miranda ? Non je ne connais pas de Miranda ? Et qui est-elle ? »

« Justement si je te pose la question... Bref oublie ! »

Et il démarra la voiture. Cette femme devait peut-être le fournisseur qu'il désespérait tant à trouver. Cela expliquerait sa panique quand elle vit le policier.

Jenko écouta attentivement ce que lui disait Zack face à lui. Celui-ci lui donnait les dernières indications pour l'exposé. Delroy et Roman ajoutèrent quelques informations supplémentaire. Normalement si tout se passait bien il aurait facilement plus de la moyenne, et si il fallait il utiliserait un peu de son charme sur Mme Griggs. Il fit un _high five _à ses nouveaux potes, il était plutôt fière de lui.

« Brad, ton portable sonne. » remarqua Zack.

« Oh, merci » mais son sourire se dissipa en voyant le nom d'Erik s'affichait. Il se leva et s'éloigna des nerds :

« Oui ? » répondit-il.

« Si j'en crois ton emploi du temps, tu es libre actuellement, non ? » fit en guise de salutation le plus jeune.

« C'est bien le cas mais je dois réviser pour mon exposé pour demain. »

« Ok, mais je serais pas long. On peut se voir ? Rejoins moins dans la salle 201 d'ici 5 minutes. » continua Erik.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'Erik avait raccroché. Jenko se tourna vers les autres avant de récupérer ses affaires et de les quitter prétextant une affaire urgente. Il devait voir Erik et avoir _cette_ discussion. Même si au final, cela lui faisait une peine au cœur... La salle 201, c'était une salle réservé pour les cours de théâtre non ? En ouvrant la porte de la salle, Jenko vit des costumes de partout, les lumières étaient éteintes et les volets baissé. Il ferma doucement la porte et appela Erik, celui ci montra sa tête juste quelque instant après :

« Hey » fit le plus jeune doucement.

Il s'approcha de Jenko pour l'embrasser doucement. Mais Jenko le repoussa.

« Erik… s'il te plait »

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore changé d'avis … »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

Erik s'approcha encore plus doucement de Jenko, souffla contre son cou et l'effleura doucement des bouts des lèvres. Le plus vieux ne fit rien mais résista de toutes ses forces. Oui il voulait craquer, basculer ce jeune lycéen contre le canapé et l'embrasser comme il se devait. Mais il ne devait surtout pas le faire !

_Résiste Jenko, résiste, tu peux le faire !_

« Brad… »

Et voilà qu'Erik utilisait cette voix sensuelle, et qu'il avait collé son corps contre le sien. Lui susurrant des mots assez crus. Jenko n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jeune homme comme lui pouvait dire autant de chose de façon directe. Ok, à son âge il n'était pas un saint mais pas à ce point. Il le chauffait carrément et non il n'était pas insensible loin de là, à en juger la bosse dans son pantalon qui grossissait de plus en plus.

« Oh… » Fit Erik avec un petit rire.

Jenko décida que ça en était trop, la limite avait été dépassée depuis un petit moment et c'était plus qu'une question de secondes – oui de secondes- avant qu'il craque vraiment. Et merde personne ne pouvait le sortir de se pétrin !

Il se leva d'un coup, surprenant Erik qui le regarda abasourdit.

Jenko fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Erik je ne peux pas ! Et que va penser Doug ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que fait Doug dans cette histoire… » Fit Erik pantois, mais quelque peu déçu. « Si tu le prends comme ça. »

Le dealer se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais il s'arrêta prêt de Jenko puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer doucement :

« C'est bien dommage… »

Il se recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux une dernière fois. Ce regard, ce regard qui rendait fou le policier depuis plusieurs mois…

_« Fuck it ! _»

Et sur ces derniers mots Jenko attrapa Erik pour le plaquer contre le mur et se jeter sur ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble hier, les voilà déjà entrain de quasiment remettre le couvercle, mais un bruit se fit entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

_Oh merde !_

« C'est ici ! Dépêche toi ! »

Molly ! Molly rentrait dans la salle ! Erik le regarda aussi paniqué. Hors de question de se faire prendre ici tous les deux…

Ils jugèrent la salle essayant de voir quelque chose qui pouvait les cacher, quand un placard se présenta face à eux. Il souleva Erik, celui-ci protesta pour la forme, mais ce laissa faire et l'emmena avec lui.

« Molly, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? » La voix de Schmidt suivait celle de la blonde. Jenko et Erik se regardèrent étonnés, mais ce dernier était maintenant entrain d'essayer de contenir un fou rire.

« On va juste essayer deux trois costumes, rien de plus. Allez dépêche toi ! »

Jenko retenait sa respiration, mais il eu du mal quand Erik décida que leur cachette était plutôt propice pour faire autre chose…  
Il avait le regard mutin, et se pinçait la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire. _Oh non…_

« Erik ce n'était pas le moment… »Chuchota il. Mais le plus jeune n'en avait que faire, il embrassa doucement le cou de Jenko tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il faut dire que la promiscuité de leurs corps n'aidait en rien le plus âgé, et Erik en profitait allégrement.

Jenko essayait tant bien que rester stoïque et se concentrer sur ce qui se passait entre Schmidt et Molly. Il pouvait entendre la jeune blonde rire en parlant d'une robe, quant à Schmidt… Quant à Schmidt_… Shit _le gamin venait tout juste dire qu'il avait envie de son pénis bien profondément en lui ?

Il saisit les épaules d'Erik pour le faire reculer mais ce n'eut que d'effet que de le pousser contre la porte dans un bruit sourd.

« Tu a entendu ? » fit Molly alerté.

Évidemment qu'elle avait entendu se disait Jenko. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille lui aussi ?! Jenko foudroya du regard Erik qui ne semblait pas gêné du moins du monde, cependant il arrêta de se coller à lui durant un temps.

Un silence s'installa, coupé quelqu'un instant d'après par Schmidt :

« Dit moi Molly, j'aurais une question… »

« Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »

Jenko roula des yeux, quel idiote. Il pouvait voir d'ici son air de fille innocente à l'écoute des autres. Il vit cependant Erik être attentif à la conversation :

« Tu ne trouve pas bizarre ce qui se passe entre Erik et Brad en ce moment ? Je veux dire j'ai rien contre leur amitié, mais… »

« Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à penser ça ! »

Les deux du placard se regardèrent surpris. Mais ne firent pas un bruit en écoutant la suite de la conversation :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. J'ai essayé de demander à Erik mais il m'a juste répondu que _ça ne me regardait pas._ Tu sais… » Elle fit un rire nerveux « A le voir, on pourrait penser qu'il essaye de sortir avec ton frère. »

Silence.

« Que veux-tu dire par la… ? » demanda Schmidt surpris.

« Et ben… qu'il veut coucher avec lui, qu'il soit son petit ami… quelque chose qui s'y approche. Et ces dernier temps il est tout le temps absent… »

On pouvait entendre la peine dans la voix de la jeune fille.

« Molly, Molly… Je suis sure qu'Erik t'aime, et puis tu sais avec le trafic normal qu'il soit tout le temps absent. » Essaya vainement de rassurer le policier.

Un autre silence suivit sa déclaration, mais Jenko ne prêta plus attention à ce qui se disait, il avait porté toute son attention vers Erik qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Culpabilisait-il de tromper sa petite amie ? Jenko n'aimait pas particulièrement Molly, mais personne ne méritait d'être trompé.

Il entendit Schmidt et Molly retourner à leur activité première, quand il sentit le front d'Erik contre le sien. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, le regard dirigé vers le sol, le visage prit dans une expression de douleur.

« Je vais arrêter avec elle… » Fit-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais stopper. A quoi continuer si au final je préfère de loin être avec quelqu'un d'autre...»Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du policier. Il prit son visage dans les main et embrassa doucement Jenko. Celui-ci qui ne préféra pas poser de question mais, étrangement cette phrase lui fit quelque chose, comme un soulagement… Il se laissa faire et commença à répondre doucement au baiser, en serrant Erik contre lui.

* * *

Je le répète, non je n'ai rien contre Molly !


	10. Désordre

_Où la colère est plus forte que la raison._

* * *

**Désordre**

* * *

Plus tard dans la semaine, le grand jour était arrivé pour les deux policiers de Jump Street. L'un devait passer devant sa classe pour un exposé sur le nitrate de carbone et l'autre devant toute l'école pour la représentation de Peter Pan.

Mais avant cela, Jenko était tranquillement en train de prendre son déjeuné avec Erik qui riait sur une anecdote que le policier lui disait. La veille, les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis. Erik avait emmené le policier dans un bar dont ses parents connaissaient les propriétaires. A croire qu'Erik fréquentait tout le monde en ville. Ils avaient assisté à un match du championnat dans une ambiance de bar, avec cris de joie et de la bière. Ils avaient même revu l'ami basketteur du jeune dealer avec qui ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et plus tard, Jenko avait de nouveau fini chez le plus jeune...

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda le policier en pointant un bracelet qu'Erik portait alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement son plat.

Erik leva un regard interrogatif, puis il fit un sourire :

« C'est ton frère qui me l'a donné. Un bracelet de l'amitié, ce n'est pas cool ça ! »

Jenko roula des yeux, il n'y avait que Schmidt pour offrir ce genre de choses. Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger :

« Mais tu sais ce qui est peu être vraiment cool ? Un bracelet _d'amour_. » Continua-t-il en chuchotant ses derniers mots en se péchant vers le plus vieux.

« N'y pense même pas. » répondit du tac au tac le policier, les yeux toujours rivés sur son assiette. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire d'où vient ce genre idée idiote ? _Ah_ si je sais : Glee. _Fuck Glee ! _»Erik se mit à rire, puis au bout d'un moment il prit rapidement congé, il avait une affaire à régler avec Tommy.

Jenko le regarda partir sans un mot et reporta son attention sur son plat.

Il culpabilisait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Erik de la tête et cela allait de mal en pire. Hier soir, il pensait mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune dealer, oui encore une fois, mais Erik ne l'avait pas laissé parler et l'avait emmené dans cet endroit.

Mais là, il sentait le poids de la culpabilité revenir parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir, il avait aimé passer la soirée en tant que « _petit ami_ ». Il n'hésitait pas pour embrasser de temps à autre le plus jeune durant la soirée et le serrer contre lui tout en regardant le match, comme... - oui c'était bizarre de le dire - comme un couple normale.

Jenko regarda sa montre. Son cours ainsi que son exposé n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il déposa son plateau, mit correctement son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Mais sans s'y attendre il fut happé d'un coup et poussé contre un mur. Jenko eut à peine le temps de dire ou réagir qu'une paire de lèvre s'abattit contre les siennes.

La surprise passée et la découverte d'Erik, Jenko répondit au baiser du brun.

Il passa un bras autour de son dos pour le serrer contre lui, alors qu'Erik passait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ça m'aurait bien embêté de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser avant la fin de la journée, mais surtout de ne pas pouvoir te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton exposé. » fit Erik en se reculant en faisant un sourire en coin. Il embrassa de nouveau le policer sur le coin des lèvres, puis il le regarda intensément en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Jenko passa doucement une main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre. C'était décidément plus fort que lui. Mais Erik ne tarda pas et avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, il jeta tout de même un regard par-dessus son épaule agrémentée d'un clin d'oeil.

Jenko soupira en s'adossant contre le mur, mais il était plutôt content. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'il rejoignit sa salle de classe et qu'il avait du coup la motivation pour réussir son exposé. Il envoya un message à Schmidt pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa représentation et lui précisa qu'il serait dans les premiers rangs. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés ces derniers jours, Jenko avait fait des efforts malgré le fait qu'il en veuille encore à son coéquipier.

Une fois devant la salle, il s'encouragea avant d'aller rejoindre le petit groupe des Nerds. Rien ne pouvait gâcher la fin de la journée.

C'était rapidement dit. Et de cause...

Comment s'étaient- ils trouvés lui et Schmidt sur la rocade à vouloir à tout prix faire exploser des véhicules pour échapper à leur poursuivant ? _Ah oui_. **La piñata**.

« Attention ! » cria Jenko à Schmidt alors que ce dernier fit un dérapage sur la gauche pour éviter la voiture devant lui.

Jenko se tourna et regarda si les bikers étaient toujours là. Et évidemment ils l'étaient. Le chef ainsi que le sosie de ZZTop les poursuivait encore.

Peu avant, il avait réussi à semer deux des bikers en les envoyant respectivement contre une citerne de pétrole et un chargement de gaz et à la surprise des deux policiers aucun des véhicules n'avaient explosé. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à courir sur l'autoroute : Schmidt a envoyé des messages à Molly et Jenko à se débattre avec son slim. Essayant de trouver une nouvelle voiture.

Ce dernier se rappela brièvement les derniers évènements.

Pourtant, après avoir quitté Erik, tout s'était plutôt bien passé: sa présentation sur le nitrate de carbone avait intéressé la classe. Enfin, _intéressé_ était un bien grands mots mais là n'était pas le sujet. Mme Griggs lui avait lancé des regards appuyés d'encouragements et Zack en faisait de même. Oui il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Après tout le policer n'avait pas préparé son exposé pour rien ! Et il avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne note. Peut être pas la meilleure, mais une note qui n'équivalait pas à un D.

Mais alors qu'il s'était tourné totalement par hasard vers Mme Griggs, il avait vu son _petit ami_ accompagné de Tommy et d'une piñata.

Et le déclic se fit. Le déclic qui allait le mener sur cette série de catastrophe.

Cependant, avant cette course poursuite, il y avait eu le vol de la voiture de conduite, puis la filature jusqu'à un endroit égaré, où Erik donna la piñata à un groupe de Bikers. Ceux-ci se révélant être les mêmes qu'ils avaient arrêtés il y a plusieurs mois dans un parc et qui -part extension - étaient aussi la raison de leur arriver à Jump Street. Décidément la coïncidence pouvait une vraie_ whore_ quand elle le voulait, se disait Jenko en regardant de là où il était l'échange. Il n'appréciait d'ailleurs pas la façon dont leur chef parlait à Erik.

« Alors, c'était eux les fournisseurs ? Ce gang de motard ! » Fit Schmidt. Jenko le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait plus loin. Au moment où le gang décida de prendre le large, les deux policiers de cachèrent tant bien que mal dans la voiture et Jenko eut une idée :

« Suck my dick ! »

Schmidt s'exclama de surprise, essayant de se révéler, mais Jenko le retint vers le bas. Ce dernier lui expliquant que c'était lui qui avait le costume de Peter Pan, donc qu'il devait se contenter de le faire. Une explication bien sommaire...

Mais ce petit indicent ne fut rien à ce qui les attendit par la suite. Leur vieil querel repris alors qu'ils suivaient le gang et qu'ils se garèrent derrière eux.

« C'est moi qui conduit, Jenko ! Si on reste trop derrière eux on aura l'air trop suspect. »

« Mais si on les colle, ça va être pire ! »

« Retire ton pied de l'embrayage » s'énerva Schmidt.

Si Schmidt n'était pas son collègue, mais surtout son meilleur ami Jenko n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et l'aurait cogné. Oh qu'il l'énervait et c'est qu'il restait sur ses positions en plus ! Certes il était aussi têtu que lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Et l'inévitable arriva, ils rentrèrent dans la Harley d'un des bikers, le renversa à terre et retournèrent ainsi contre eux tout le gang.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à peine 20 minutes plus tard à courir sur l'autoroute à trouver une nouvelle voiture.

Et la suite des événements ne fut pas mieux. Après avoir difficilement trouvé une voiture, ils continuèrent à se faire poursuivre et essayèrent de s'échapper avec l'histoire des camions... Enfin, les deux policiers n'arrivaient justement pas à comprendre pourquoi cela n'explosait pas... comme dans les films.

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à fuir de leurs poursuivants, Domingo qui s'était rapproché dangereusement, pointa son arme sur eux. Jenko étant au volant cria à Schmidt de s'en débarrasser, de tirer, mais surtout qu'il les sorte de là. Cependant, les secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisit. Jenko n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer à la place de Schmidt et malgré qu'il les ait sauvé, ce ne fut qu'insulte et engueulade qu'il reçut de la part de son coéquipier. Et ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent au lycée.

« Tu te fou de moi ! Regarde moi» Fit Jenko en attrapant le bras de Schmidt pour l'arrêter « t'es trop dedans mec ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tout ça ! L'infiltration, le personnage, j'ai même vu ton dossier d'inscription pour l'université ! Sérieusement ?! »

Mais cela ne calma en rien Schmidt qui lui expliqua que si Erik avait une chance d'aller Berkeley alors pourquoi pas lui. Ne se rendant pas du tout compte de ce que Jenko essayait de lui dire : qu'il s'éloignait en tant que coéquipier, mais surtout qu'en tant qu'amis.

« J'ai le droit de réfléchir, idiot. »

Schmidt laissa seul Jenko pour se diriger vers la salle de théâtre, sachant bien qu'il était en retard, mais il voulait tout même sauver les meubles. Il n'avait jamais autant réussi au lycée que maintenant et ce n'était pas Jenko qui allait lui retirer son heure de gloire.

Quant à ce dernier, il resta un petit moment dehors encore déçu du comportement de Schmidt, mais cette déception engendra la colère qu'il fit passer dans la première poubelle venue. Ce n'était pas lui qui disait «_ on s'entendait pas beaucoup au lycée, tu crois que ça va être pareil_ » Bullshit.

Et il omit de se dire qu'il avait lui-même répondu « _non. On est adulte, super pote ça n'arrivera pas. »_

Mais Jenko avait bien vu, peu avant la fête qu'ils avaient organisée que les choses commençaient à ne plus aller comme avant...

Il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Schmidt venait de partir et une idée lui vint en esprit.

Jenko savait pourtant au fond de lui que son idée n'était pas la meilleure et qu'il allait au devant de gros problèmes, mais il n'en avait que faire ! C'était la colère qui dictait ses pas maintenant et il réclamait vengeance. Il se dépêcha de courir vers la salle de représentation pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Il entendit l'exclamation de surprise des gens, Schmidt avait dû monter sur scène.

Et effectivement quand le policier arriva derrière les coulisses, il vit son coéquipier sur scène et son idée de vengeance ne l'ayant pas quitté, il se précipita sur scène...

Ce fut l'hilarité de la foule, certains doigts pointaient sur eux et cette honte qui le pris soudainement qui le fit arrêter au bout d'un moment. Schmidt était en train de l'insulter et les autres se moquaient d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Mais parmi toute cette foule, il vit Erik qui prenait par aux festivités et riait accompagné de ses potes. Sans vraiment l'avouer ça lui faisait mal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage qu'il vit le principal Dadier s'approcher de lui et de Schmidt pour crier d'une voix forte et tonitruante :

« VOUS ETES VIRES ! »

Jenko se tourna vers Schmidt qui le regarda abasourdie. Avait-il bien entendu ? Virés ? Non.

Ils allaient se faire crucifier par Dickson. Mais avant que le rideau ne se ferme sur eux, Jenko vit une dernière fois le regard d'Erik. L'hilarité lui était passée et il était maintenant stoïque fixant droit dans les yeux Jenko.

* * *

Chapitre pas du tout intéressant, étant donnée que je parle plutôt de la scène d'action du film, mais bon j'étais obligé de passer par la ! Nous approchons doucement de la fin mes amis ! :)


	11. Au pied du mur

_Où Jenko et Schmidt en paye les conséquences_

**A/N** : désolé, j'aime bien mettre quelques insultes comme ça en anglais. Ca sonne mieux qu'en français.

* * *

**Au pied du mur**

* * *

Dickson n'avait rien dit. Pas un cri, pas une insulte. Cependant, on pouvait lire une profonde déception dans son regard. Il avait pensé mine de rien que ces jeunes recrus allaient s'en sortir malgré leurs têtes brulés et leurs actions irréfléchies, mais il avait malheureusement eu tord de leur faire confiance.

« Vous ne criez pas ? » demanda Jenko.

« Non »

« Pas d'insulte ? Rien ? » Appuya à son tour Schmidt.

« Je vais juste vous virer. »

Dickson venait de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient prendre leurs affaires et partir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était le calme dont il avait preuve pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux policiers savaient que si ce n'était pas lui qui leur faisait une vraie leçon de moral alors le chef Hardy le ferait avec plaisir.

Jenko, suivi de Schmidt quitta le bureau pour aller récupérer leurs affaires sans un mot. Ils sentirent les regards des autres de l'équipe sur eux, à la fois de pitié et d'indifférence. Au final ils s'étaient bien plus ici à l'Aroma Christ Church. Les filles n'arrêtaient peut-être pas de se moquer, mais dans une bonne rivalité. Jenko mit ses affaires dans un carton qui se trouvaient étrangement là.

« Ca ira ? » Il leva la tête pour voir Fugazy devant lui, appuyé contre son bureau, le visage concerné.

« On a foiré, comment veux-tu que cela aille ? » Jenko continua d'emballer ses affaires. Il n'aima pas la façon dont elle flirtait avec lui depuis le début de la mission.

La blonde posa doucement sa main sur son bras et baissa le visage pour parler discrètement.

« Tu veux passer à la maison ce soir ? »

Dès les premiers jours, Fugazy avait laissé traîner son numéro sur le bureau de Jenko avec en note _« appel moi_ ». Néanmoins, Jenko ne l'avait jamais utilisé et quand l'unique fois son esprit lui avait rappelé la jolie blonde, Erik était rentré dans son champ de vision.

« Ca ira et je dois aller récupérer mes affaires chez les parents de Schmidt. »

Les épaules de la blonde s'abaissèrent dépité, puis elle se leva pour aller continuer ses activités.

Jenko et Schmidt sortirent en même temps de Jump Street, sans un regard pour l'autre dans des directions opposées. Même si ce dernier voulait quand même essayer de parlementer, Jenko était trop têtu pour entendre quoi ce soit. Et le têtu en question pensait que Schmidt était trop borné pour qu'il puisse venir vers lui.

Des idiots l'un comme l'autre.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Jenko soupira. Voilà deux jours que l'incident du théâtre était passé et voilà deux jours qu'Erik l'harcelait mais qu'il ne répondait pas.

Beaucoup de message à base de :

_« C'est quoi ces conneries comme quoi tu t'es fait virer ? »_

_« Tu t'es vraiment fait virer, asshole !? »_

_« Faut qu'on se voit... »_

_« S'il te plait, Brad ! »_

_« Fuck you McQuaid ! Rappel moi !_ »

Mais Jenko n'était pas un lâche. Il démarra sa voiture et prit la direction de la maison d'Erik. Vu l'heure qu'il était, le jeune homme devait normalement être chez lui, espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec sa bande d'ami.

Il se gara, regarda autour de lui et s'avança vers le portail, mais au lieu d'appuyer sur la sonnette pour faire part de sa présence, il joignit le jeune homme sur son téléphone.

«_ Brad ! You bastard ! C'est que maintenant que tu rappels !_ » Répondit Erik à peine après la première sonnerie.

« Calme toi, il faut qu'on se voit. »

« _Évidemment_ » Jenko pouvait entendre le soupir de soulagement « _t'es ou ?_ »

« Devant chez toi... »

La ligne se coupa directement. Jenko eu à peine le temps d'être surpris que la porte de la propriété s'ouvrit sur un Erik en colère. Il tira Jenko vers lui, referma le portail pour le pousser sans ménagement contre le mur. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le jardin.

Le plus grand se laissa faire. Rester calme et en finir rapidement :

« Tu te fais virer du lycée et tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » Commença Erik irrité, passant sur les salutations.

Jenko regarda sur le côté, se calmant intérieurement. Le ton que prenait Erik avec lui commençait à l'énerver.

« A ce que j'ai pu voir ça te faisait bien marrer plus qu'autre chose » répondit-il avec ferveur.

Erik recula un peu surpris.

« T'étais juste ridicule. » fit le plus jeune le visage fermé. « Et Doug ? »

« Doug ?! Si tu veux des nouvelles de ton meilleur pote demande lui. _Fuck you_ Erik je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »

Jenko se passa une main sur ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il allait dire le mettrait autant mal à l'aise. Finalement cette relation l'avait touché plus qu'il ne le pensait. Fuck it.

« Toi et moi c'est fini. » lâcha-t-il de bute en blanc.

Erik le fixa, pas sur de comprendre :

« _What !_ »

« T'as très bien compris. »

Un silence suivi, avant qu'Erik se mit de nouveau à crier :

« _you fucking asshole_, tu te moques de moi là ?! Je viens de rompre avec Molly uniquement pour toi ! Et maintenant tu me sors ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu as honte ou quelque chose de totalement con dans ce genre ? »

Erik criait maintenant, en agitant les bras :

« Je... »

« Ne dis surtout pas ça ! » Le prévint Jenko en le pointant du doigt. Erik fronça les sourcils avant de rire de façon haineuse.

« Tu penses _sérieusement_ que j'allais dire que _je t'aimais_ ! Comment ai-je pu même apprécier un batard comme toi ?! Comment ai-je pu même imaginer que finalement j'avais trouvé un mec bien ! Espèce de... »

Jenko resta silencieux face à cet élan de colère et de rage. Méritait-il vraiment tout ça ?

Il savait qu'il avait merdé et sur beaucoup de points, mais il pensait qu'Erik le prendrait bien. Après tout, lui tout comme Erik ne s'étaient engagés à rien... _n'est-ce pas ?_

Le policier observa l'adolescent face à lui. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il au-bout d'un moment.

Erik lui tournait le dos et s'était arrêté de parler. De nouveau le silence avant qu'Erik se mette de nouveau à parler :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Casse-toi si tu n'as plus rien à me dire. »

Cette indifférence dans la voix d'Erik ne laissa pas de marbre le policier. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une simple rupture - le mot écorchait sa langue - ne pouvait pas prendre de telle proportion ? Mais à l'heure actuel qu'en avait-il réellement à faire ? Jenko ne faisait plus partie de Jump Street. Il avait été viré de Saigon High, de son unité et maintenant de la maison de son_ petit ami._ Il regarda une dernière fois Erik qui lui tournait encore le dos avant de quitter les lieux. Même la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras était forte, mais il partit sans dire un mot.

Il avait sacrément merdé.

Une fois installée dans sa voiture, il frappa violemment le volant. Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait été jaloux de Schmidt, parce qu'on ne lui avait pas apporté autant de crédit que son coéquipier. Jenko n'avait pas aimé qu'on le rabaisse comme ça, son égo en avait pris un coup et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. On lui avait souvent dit au lycée que c'était une tête brûlé, qu'il n'écoutait personne et c'est justement en allant à l'école de police, qu'il voulait prouver à tous qu'ils avaient eu tord. Il avait des muscles certes, mais il en avait aussi dans la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas un petit génie comme Schmidt, mais il se débrouillait.

Jenko regarda son téléphone et vit de nouveau un message d'Erik. Il l'effaça sans le lire.

Il avait vraiment tout fait pour que cette mission soit une réussite. Le coup du mouchard dans le téléphone d'Erik ait été un succès - mi succès- mais succès quand même et qu'est-ce qu'il eut en retour : absolument rien.

Il avait voulu se rattraper auprès du chef Hardy pour la libération de Domingo et de sa bande. Il avait voulu se rattraper auprès de Schmidt pour ces années qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait aussi voulu prouver à son père qu'il était un homme qui pouvait réussir.

Mais surtout se prouver à lui-même qu'il était un homme bien. Et _encore une fois_, cela avait échoué.

Quant à Erik...

Il devait rapidement le sortir de sa tête. Ça aussi, ça avait merdé. D'un côté il était tout de même soulagé, ce n'est pas lui qui allait lui passer les menottes le moment venu, mais savoir qu'il finirait en prison, le démangeait.

« **Fuck !** »

Il devait encore récupérer ses affaires chez les Schmidt.

Annie essaya tant bien que mal de parlementer pour son fils. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jenko et tenta vainement de le convaincre de rester. Mais Jenko, autant il avait apprécié les parents de son coéquipier autant il ne pouvait se permettre de rester. Tout était fini.

« Il s'en veut tu sais, mais il est têtu comme une mule. » fit Annie doucement en accompagnant Jenko vers la sortie.

« Je sais. Ne lui en voulait pas trop. » Et il prit dans ses bras la femme qui l'avait accueillit ses derniers mois. La remerciant et en s'excusant pour tous les problèmes qui lui avaient apporté. Faisait référence à l'incident de la soirée. Mine de rien ça faisait maintenant 7 mois (1) que ça s'était passé. 7 mois qu'il avait dérapé avec Erik...

Jenko prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il vit en levant la tête Annie engueuler Schmidt à l'étage et le montrer du doigt.

D'ailleurs, quelque instant après, Schmidt vint à sa rencontre. Jenko mit ses sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier toujours énervé :

« Tu sais ce qui me paraît dingue, c'est que j'ai cru qu'on était au final des frères. » Mais le plus petit eut à peine le temps de dire deux trois mots que la voiture d'Erik apparut. Il était au volant et à côté de lui se trouvait Amir. Jenko fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil vers Schmidt tout aussi surpris :

« Montez » lâcha d'une voix ferme mais anxieuse le jeune dealer.

« Pourquoi je devrais ? » Demanda Jenko en le toisant de haut.

« Monte dans cette putain de voiture » s'énerva Erik.

« Pas avant que tu me le demande gentiment. » Jenko avait encore de la rancoeur envers Erik, il avait tout de même encaissé un flot d'insulte sans raison.

Il vit le jeune homme lui jetait un regard, avant d'avaler difficilement et de lâcher un « s'il te plait » crispé. Schmidt ne se fit pas prier pour monter dans la voiture et encouragea Jenko à faire de même.

Cependant, en 7 mois, Jenko avait commencé à comprendre Erik et l'inquiétude le gagna. Qu'avait-il depuis cet après-midi ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, autant préoccuper, inquiet et sur la défensive. Et cette façon dont il s'adressa à eux, avait-il finir par découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout Brad et Doug McQuaid ?

Jenko jeta un regard vers le rétro pour croiser celui d'Erik, noir de colère.

* * *

(1) : le bal de fin d'année se situe au alentour de Mai, étant donnée qu'ils ont fait leur rentrée 1 mois après les autres, j'ai supposé que Jenko et Schmidt était rentré vers mi septembre. Rentré scolaire au state qui se fait généralement mi aout.

Je voulais que la scène entre Erik et Jenko ne soit pas trop dramatique. Tout cet élan de colère est justifié et vous comprenez bien que ce n'est pas que la rupture qui l'a mit dans cet état là… Enfin, bon. Par contre, je suis contente je voulais faire ressortir la culpabilité de Jenko. Parce que pour moi, ce n'est pas juste monsieur musclor, il est plus que ça et cela n'a pas été prouvé à sa juste valeur #TeamJenko


	12. Love

Long chapter is long. 7 pages, je pensais à un moment le couper en deux mais je me suis dit autant tout donner d'un coup !

**/ !\ / !\ LEMON, LEMON PRESENT / !\ / !\**

* * *

**Love.**

* * *

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas long.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé cependant, Jenko avait jeté des regards vers son coéquipier assis à ses cotés sur la banquette arrière et à voir Schmidt, celui-ci était tout aussi nerveux.

« Je peux savoir où tu nous emmènes » avait essayé Jenko un peu plus tôt.

« _Fuck you !_ » fut la seule réponse d'Erik ne quittant pas des yeux la route.

Heureusement que Jenko appréciait encore le jeune homme, car si n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour lui faire ravaler son insulte. Mais son inquiétude pour lui était aussi l'une des raisons de son silence et ainsi laisser les choses se faire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers la berge, dans un endroit quelque peu abandonné. Erik se gara et demanda aux deux policiers de le suivre un peu plus loin, alors qu'Amir restait appuyé contre la porte de la voiture.

Jenko et Schmidt se mirent côte à côte et attendirent. C'était quoi cette histoire ?

« Il y a quatre jours, mes fournisseurs ont eu un soucis avec les flics. Ils se sont fait poursuivre sur l'autoroute. »

Jenko déglutit et sentit son coéquipier faire de même, ils se jetèrent un regard nerveux. Merde...

« Ca a foutu un bordel pas possible ! Hors de question de me faire chopper par ces batards de poulets ! » Et dans un mouvement brusque Erik sorti deux flingues de son dos. Expliquant que c'était des Springfield 45 et même la police n'avait pas mieux en matière d'arme. Jenko et Schmidt eurent un mouvement de panique ! Erik avait tout découvert et allait les tuer ?

« Toi, je suis sûr que tu sais utiliser une arme avec ta putain de tête de quadragénaire ! » dit-il à Jenko sur un ton énervé.

Non non non non ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas appeler du renfort ! Et c'était quoi cette scène ? Jenko se tourna un peu et vit la mer derrière eux. Erik allait donc les tuer et les jeter à l'eau ?

« Erik écoute. » essaya en vain Schmidt. Mais Erik n'écoutait pas et continua toujours aussi paniqué :

« Vous savez ce qu'ils font à des mecs comme moi en prison hein ! Ca rythme avec babiole... _Babiole_. »

Jenko l'observa et ne put empêcher ce sentiment de peine l'envahir. Il savait très bien ce qu'Erik pouvait subir en prison et ça le révoltait, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? La justice était ainsi faite, non Erik ne pourrait pas éviter la prison. Néanmoins, maintenant ce qui comptait, c'est que lui et Schmidt ne se fasse pas descendre. Erik continuait à psalmodier paniqué tout en pointant ses armes sur eux. Un coup était tellement vite parti. C'est alors que le jeune dealer se tourna vers eux, le regard un peu plus serein :

« Après avoir vu le bordel que vous avez foutu au théâtre je me suis rendu compte d'un truc...»

Le ton était devenu plus sombre et le regard désespéré. Oh merde ! Ce disait Jenko, c'était fini !

« Je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez vraiment proche...» fit Erik dans un soupir.

Et il leur donna ses flingues. Jenko pu entendre le soupir de soulagement de son voisin. Lui-même l'était. Bordel, il venait d'avoir une de ses frayeurs et Schmidt qui fut à deux doigts de dire la vérité !

Erik se recula et continua à expliquer que le jour du bal, Domingo et sa bande viendraientt pour récupérer d'autre pinata, mais il avait peur que ceux-ci essayent quelque chose contre lui. Alors, il avait besoin de Jenko et Schmidt pour qu'ils lui servent de gardes du corps.

Le jeune dealer leur montra un peu plus loin des vieillescanettes mise à disposition pour les aider à s'entrainer aux tirs. Il fallait qu'ils soient prêts le moment venu, mais les deux policiers n'eurent aucune difficulté ce qui impressionna Erik, mais aussi Amir resté en retrait.

« Wow ! Les gars ! Vous avez appris ça où ? » Fit Erik estomaqué.

« Oh tu sais... la chance du débutant ! »

Erik se mit à applaudir, soulagé et visiblement heureux. Il fit d'ailleurs un check aux policiers. Jenko l'observa par la suite. Alors c'était donc ça qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil ? Sacré Erik ! Ce dernier sentant qu'on le fixait se tourna vers Jenko et lui fit un véritable sourire chaleureux. Puis, de manière inconsciente, il se pinça la lèvre inférieure ne le quittant pas des yeux. Jenko baissa d'ailleurs son regard vers celle-ci, n'aimant pas le fait qu'Erik la torture comme ça, alors qu'il pourrait très bien -

« On y va ! »

Erik et Jenko se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Schmidt qui les regarda de manière suspicieuse face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et suivre Erik vers la voiture. Manquerait plus que Schmidt se doute de quelque chose...

Erik les raccompagna jusque chez eux et les remercia avant de partir.

Jenko et Schmidt se retrouvèrent donc seuls, sur le trottoir devant la maison du plus petit.

« Bon, je suppose que tu vas rester au final ? » demanda hésitant Schmidt. Jenko le regarda et approuva. Après tout, ils allaient pouvoir se rattraper.

« On retourna demain à Jump Street et on préviendra Dickson. Mais avant... tu m'aides avec mes affaires ? » Schmidt lui fit un sourire que Jenko accepta avant que les deux coéquipiers se fasse un high five ! Ils reprenaient du service !

Alors que Jenko rangeait ses affaires dans la chambre de son coéquipier, son portable vibra :

_**Merci et désolé**__**. EM**_

Jenko eu un sourire et se jeta sur le matelas en répondant au message :

_**T'aurais pu me dire que c'était ça qui te préoccupait. RJ**_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_**Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que chacun avait ses secrets. Passe à la maison demain, je te dois un repas. EM**_

Jenko regarda la réponse quelque peu dubitative. N'était-il pas supposé avoir plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec le jeune dealer ? Il fit tourner son portable plusieurs fois dans les mains avant de répondre qu'il viendrait. La réponse d'Erik ne tarda pas :

_**J'ai hâte. EM**_

_Moi-aussi_ pensa Jenko. S'il pouvait, il irait directement chez lui, mais il savait que Schmidt poserait beaucoup de questions. Il avait bien vu sur le chemin du retour que son coéquipier n'arrêtait pas de l'observer du coin de l'œil puis dévier son regard sur Erik, qui avouons-le, ne s'empêchait pas d'observer Jenko à travers le rétroviseur.

« Mec, je suis vraiment content qu'on se soit réconcilié. » Jenko leva le regard, alors qu'il était allongé sur le matelas, pour voir Schmidt sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ouais... Merci à Erik. D'ailleurs des nouvelles de Molly ? »

Il se doutait bien que la jeune fille en voulait encore à son coéquipier pour l'histoire de Peter Pan. Même si elle en voulait davantage au plus grand, Jenko n'en avait que faire, mais il culpabilisait pour son ami.

« Non, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. »

« Oh.»

Schmidt se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y jeter, puis il tourna un regard observateur vers le plus grand. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se mit à parler :

« Et toi avec Erik ? »

Jenko jeta un œil vers lui plus qu'étonné. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de parler :

« Comment ça ? _Moi avec Erik_ ? »

« Je sais qu'il se passe un truc entre vous... »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Jenko.

« ... _enfin_, plutôt que tu lui plais. C'est limite dérangeant, j'ai cru qu'il allait t'embrasser tout à l'heure. »

Il était sûr qu'Erik l'aurait fait s'il avait pu. Mais Jenko haussa les épaules en toute réponse. Ne niant pas, n'affirmant rien. Peut-être qu'il avouerait à son coéquipier qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose entre eux une fois l'histoire finie, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se tourna dans son matelas, prêt à dormir.

Plus que quelques jours et tout cela sera terminé.

.

.

Le lendemain, Schmidt et Jenko étaient retournés à Jump Street pour s'excuser, puis ils avaient expliqué à Dickson le nouveau plan. Le lieutenant avait frappé sur son bureau, avait crié comme il se devait, tout en les insultant au passage, mais il les avait autorisés à suivre leur enquête.

Le chef Hardy aussi avait mis son grain de sel, en leur affirmant qu'ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Jenko décida de se rendre chez Erik. Il avait réussi à s'éclipser des Schmidt en affirmant qu'il avait une affaire à régler dans son appartement. Schmidt avait haussé les épaules, mais Anna l'avait regardé de façon suspecte. Il n'aimait pas ce sixième sens que certaines femmes avaient, d'ailleurs quand elle l'avait raccompagné à la porte, elle lui avait glissé doucement :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Quoi ? »

Et elle lui avait fait un grand sourire, en lui disant tout de même qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de se protéger, comme-ci c'était un adolescent. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait la mère de Schmidt : franche et attentionné, même si parfois elle était quelque peu bizarre.

Le chemin jusqu'aux Molson passa rapidement. Il rentra directement dans la résidence, passa par le grand jardin pour se rendre au salon et voir avec surprise qu'il y avait du monde. En effet, dans le salon se trouvait des amis d'Erik que le policier avait déjà rencontré lors de leurs nombreuses sortis. Il les salua, plutôt content de les voir. Ce n'était pas des lycéens, mais des étudiants qui n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun problème avec le fait qu'Erik soit en couple avec un mec. S'il se rappelait bien, l'un d'entre eux devait même être gay.

Cependant, en s'approchant du propriétaire du lieu - qui se trouvait au milieu du salon des bières en main et un grand sourire aux lèvres en le regardant- Jenko ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Erik s'avança vers lui, se collant presque contre son torse et le salua. Jenko se posa la question : devait-il l'embrasser ?

Mais sa question resta en suspens quand il entendit les autres derrières eux, les appelants pour les avertir que le match allait commencer. Jenko avait totalement oublié que la saison du championnat continuait, il faut dire qu'avec les derniers événements il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de suivre. Le policer s'approcha du canapé pour s'y installer et fut surpris de voir que quelque instant après Erik s'installa à son tour sur lui, rapprochant son dos contre son torse et posa sa tête contre son cou. Comme-ci de rien était...

Jenko leva les sourcils interrogateurs, mais encore une fois, sa réflexion n'alla pas bien loin, quand un de mecs lui tendit une bière. Le policier, le remercia avant de la décapsuler, lancer la capsule sur la table basse devant avant d'embrassa le front d'Erik et de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Erik, par la suite, mis sa main sur la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

A quoi bon se poser des questions, il était là pour se détendre.

Et le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi : devant le match et des pizzas. D'ailleurs Jenko demanda en chuchotant à Erik où était le repas qu'il était censé lui faire et le jeune homme lui répondit qu'au moment de le faire ses potes avaient débarqué pour voir le match, mais qu'il se rattraperait une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux... Erik leva la tête pour poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Jenko.

Jenko aima et détesta à la fois ce sourire taquin que le jeune dealer lui lancer, oh il se doutait bien qu'il allait dormir chez lui ce soir, mais... Il ne pouvait pas se défaire du fait qu'il mentait dans cette relation.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi puis les amis du plus jeune prirent congé. Ils pensaient terminer la soirée dans un bar en ville, ils avaient proposé à Jenko et Erik de les suivre, mais ce dernier les avaient chassés voulant être seul avec son _petit ami_.

Alors que Jenko s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé avec un Erik au-dessus de lui, il se souvint d'une anecdote.

« Quand j'y repense, pourquoi être venu nous parler ce jour-là ? On venait de débarquer et Sch - Doug avait déjà craqué sur Molly, mais en y repensant... je me dis juste pourquoi ? »

Erik avait baissé les yeux vers lui et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse. « Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il nonchalant. Jenko soupira en roulant des yeux avant de pincer le côté du ventre de son petit ami.

« Hé ! » Erik se mit à rire et commença à gigoter « Peut-être parce que je savais que vous allez avoir des problèmes dès le premier jour. Mec ! Tu t'es ramené avec une Z2B polluante comme jamais et tu t'es installé sur une place handicapée. Tu t'étais cru dans les années 80, il y a que les vieux pour faire ça. » Ok, il avait 7 ans de plus qu'Erik, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire qu'il était dépassé de mode.

Jenko redoubla ses chatouillements sur le jeune dealer, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le basculer à côté de lui. Erik s'arrêta de rire, mais eu un sourire franc que Jenko lui rendit alors que le policier passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser doucement. Les premiers baisers échangés furent doux et affectueux. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de temps à autre entre deux pour se regarder tendrement. Mais quelque instant d'après Erik décida de répondre aux baisers avec fougue et à se frotter contre le plus grand, posant ses mains sur son fessier pour le serrer davantage.

Jenko grogna dans ce baiser, quand il senti qu'Erik devenait aussi dur que lui à travers son jean. Les mouvements devinrent plus précipités alors que la chaleur montait et que les vêtements commençaient à disparaître. Un tee shirt fut enlevé, puis un deuxième, des ceintures qui se défirent et des fermetures qui descendirent.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra nous déranger ? » fit Jenko le souffle chaud au creux de l'oreille d'Erik qui avait passé sa main dans le pantalon du policer et commençait à caresser sa verge à travers le tissu du boxer.

« Si tu te fais du soucis pour Miranda..._ ah_...Elle..._ elle_... _fuck Brad_... » Jenko faisait la même chose à Erik, tout en lui suçotant le cou « Personne. Personne. » Haleta le jeune homme alors qu'il laissa le policier lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Jenko vit d'ailleurs qu'il avait fermé les yeux et profitait du moment mais d'un coup, sans prévenir, Erik se leva laissant un Jenko pantois et très excité :

« _What the fuck_ Erik ! »

Mais le jeune homme revint quelque instant d'après et se jeta sur Jenko sur le canapé, ayant tout de même déposer deux choses sur la table basse : un préservatif et un lubrifiant. Le policier le vit et porta son attention sur Erik qui venait de se placer au-dessus de lui, sa tête entre son entrejambe. Il lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer laissant sortir son sexe dur qui se dressa face à la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'hésitant pas une seule seconde pour le prendre en bouche et à le lécher de tout son long avidement. Jenko grogna d'une voix rauque de plaisir, alors qu'il avait sa main dans les cheveux d'Erik, l'entraina à toujours prendre plus.

« Putain ! Comment peux-tu être si doué ?! » Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un gémissement, alors Erik avait accéléré la cadence, mais il se sentait venir et n'avait pas l'intention que ce soit les lèvres délicieuses d'Erik qui le fasse.

Il força Erik à se relever et le bascula sur le grand canapé. Jenko lui retira son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer et s'installa de tout son long sur lui, mettant en contact leurs sexes pour les frictionner ensemble. Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur la bouche du jeune homme alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné son bras se tendit vers la table basse à côté et récupéra le lubrifiant dans un premier temps. Jenko se releva un peu pour mettre de la crème sur ses doigts et reprit les lèvres d'Erik alors qu'il rentra deux doigts profondément, lui procurant un gémissement roque, mais tellement profond. Jenko s'était de nouveau un peu relevé et observer le regard brulant Erik bougeait sous lui, ce dernier le regarda à son tour, en se mordant la lèvre de la manière la plus obscène qui soit tout en continuant à gémir alors que Jenko rentrait un nouveau doigt.

« Fuck... Brad... tu... _ah_... tu veux plutôt pas mettre... autre..._ah fuck._.. chose. »

Jenko se mit à sourire prenant un plaisir à continuer et à mouvoir les parois du plus jeune :

« Que dirais-tu de te toucher pendant que je me prépare. » la voix était taquine et Erik ne fit en aucun cas une remarque bien au contraire. Il amena une de ses mains sur son pénis bien dure, passant son pouce sur le dessus et commença à le caresser doucement ne quittant pas des yeux le plus grand. Jenko était de plus en plus dure. _Fuck !_

Il prit le préservatif, le défi et se le mit, mais Erik devant lui, les jambes repliées, la tête bien posé sur le coussin dans cette position, lui fit ralentir ses mouvements. Il se caressa lui-même à son tour et continua pendant un petit moment avant d'enlever doucement la main d'Erik de sa verge, pour se pencher sur lui et cette fois ci rentrer en lui. Jenko souleva les jambes d'Erik contre ses hanches et commença doucement les frictions.

C'était doux et cadencé.

Le plus jeune avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et griffait son dos.

C'était brulant et passionné.

Des sons roques et des bruits de sucions de baiser fougueux envahissait la pièce. Jenko adorait quand Erik gémissait contre son oreille et lui susurrait des choses, comme à l'instant, ça l'excitait tellement tout en mâchouillant de temps à autre son lobe.

Et ce fut dans des gémissements beaucoup plus profonds qu'ils vinrent à l'orgasme. Erik d'abords suivit de prêt par Jenko qui se posa à côté sur le canapé puis il tourna la tête vers lui. Jenko le fixa... Dans ces moments-là il oubliait qu'il venait de coucher avec un lycéen, à voir Erik on n'avait l'impression qu'il en avait bien plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le plus jeune en se tournant vers Jenko le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très heureux de leur ébat.

« Rien. »

« Vraiment ? » Erik se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement et passer une main sur son torse. « Tant mieux, parce que je vais prendre une douche ! » Erik allait se lever, mais Jenko le retint par le bras pour le ramener près de lui et le serrer dans un câlin affectif. C'était habituellement Erik qui le poussait à faire ça, Jenko ne l'initiait jamais, mais cette fois, il avait juste envie d'un moment tendre être eux. L'embrasser, le caresser et sentir son corps contre le sien...

« Brad ? » la voix d'Erik était inquiète alors qu'il resserra l'étreinte.

« Chut, profitons juste. »

... car c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les deux.

* * *

Plus que 2 chapitres !

Oh je ne savais pas que Jonah Hill et Dave Franco avaient joué dans un film avant ! :O


End file.
